


I Will Wait For You

by GothMermaid25 (SuperLockBabe25)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hero Worship, Implied Relationships, Leon is a cool big brother, M/M, Magical Realism, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piers Nivans Feels, Pre-Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Protective Chris, Protective OC, Slow Burn Romance, transgender OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLockBabe25/pseuds/GothMermaid25
Summary: 20 years ago,  Chris Redfield crossed paths with a pair of mysterious sisters, and formed a bond with the younger of the two. But it seems destiny had plans for the two, reuniting seemingly by chance one fateful night...Notice to current readers: I've done some editing on this story, mainly adding an earlier chapter that was accidentally left out, so be sure to read through it once more to catch up on the story so far! Much love <3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tribute to the first fictional character I ever fell in love with, and to this day, I'm still just as in love with him! I've loved Chris Redfield since I first saw him in the original Resident Evil game in 1996, when I was 6 years old. I hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Let me know if I made any mistakes.

Prologue

20 years ago

Sharkeisha raced through the forest, giggling gleefully as she weaved through trees, leapt over rocks and logs, and swung on branches, knowing that her sister was hot on her trail. They'd played this game several times before, in the woods near their home, but never on a mission.

Well, truth be told, this was the first "real" mission that Sapphira had let her come along on. Before, her "missions" were really just tests, trial runs, expeditions at the most. But now that she was ten years old, Sharkeisha had finally been given the chance to prove that she was ready to be a full-time hunter.

Of course, the elder woman could have told her that real missions weren't all action all the time, and that sometimes you need to be patient. But for an energetic 10-year-old, patience is not a virtue, and so she soon became bored. As a result, she decided to challenge her sister to a game of chase, despite the elder sister's insistence on staying focused.

After about 10 minutes of running, the little girl's playing came to an abrupt halt. As she turned to look over her shoulder to see if Sapphira was close, she didn’t see the brick wall in front of her and ran up against it with a little "oof", falling onto her bottom on the ground.

Or at least, it had felt like a brick wall. When she looked up, she was met with the surprised face of a handsome young man, dressed in combat gear and wielding a big gun. The man smiled at her, big and friendly, curiosity and concern in his warm blue eyes.

"Oh, hey there.", he greeted, switching his gun to one hand before leaning down and reaching a hand out to her, "You okay, kid?".

Sharkeisha stared up at him, voice caught in her throat. She was always nervous around new people, and shy about getting to know them, her sister really being the only person she was comfortable with. Which was just fine with her; she didn't need anyone but her sister, and despite any others that they knew and worked with, she only trusted her sister.

She nodded shyly, warily taking his offered hand and allowing him to pull her up. Once she was righted back onto her feet, he dropped to one knee so that their heights were a little more even.

Now that she had a closer look at him, she couldn't help but think,

_Wow, he's cute..._

"What's your name, kiddo?".

Sharkeisha's face felt oddly warm as he spoke to her, and she answered him in a tentative voice.

"Sh-Sharkeisha.".

"'Sharkeisha'? That's a really pretty name.", he flashed a toothy smile at her, "I'm Chris.".

"Chris.", she repeated, testing it out for herself, and smiled shyly back at him, "I like your name, too.".

"Thanks.", he chuckled softly, taking in her appearance.

Her dark amethyst hair was tied up in pigtails, and her eyes were big, bright,and a very unusual sort of royal purple color. Normally, one might think that was very strange, but with the sort of things he'd seen in the past few years, he could only think about how cute she looked.

And with her shy smile and timid demeanor, he found himself thinking,

_She's an adorable little girl!_

He became a little more serious when he asked, "So what are you doing out here by yourself, Sharkeisha? It's dangerous out here.".

"I'm not here by myself,", she explained, "I'm here with my sister.".

"Your sister?".

She grew a little more enthusiasm as she continued, "Yeah. We're here on a job.".

Chris' brows furrowed at that. "A job? What kind of job?".

This area had been closed off due to the virus outbreak, so there shouldn't have been any civilians out here. Unless this sister was another Umbrella employee...was this a similar situation to the one Kennedy encountered in Raccoon city with the Birkins?

"We-", she began, but was interrupted by another person coming through the bushes - a woman, with bright blue eyes and long brunette hair tied into a ponytail, dressed in gear just like Chris(except for a military style baseball cap) and carrying a similar weapon.

"Chris? Everything okay?".

He turned to look at the woman, giving a slight nod.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Jill. Just talking to my new little friend here.", he grinned, and introduced them.

"This is Sharkeisha. Sharkeisha, this is my partner, Jill.".

The woman - Jill - smiled and lowered her gun.

"Hello, there.", Jill greeted her sweetly, but Sharkeisha clammed up once again, holding her arms close to her chest and biting her lip.

"Heh, she seems to be a little shy.", Chris informed, and Jill nodded in understanding.

"I see.", she said, and knelt down to her level next to Chris, putting on a friendly smile.

"So your name's Sharkeisha? That's a pretty name. Pretty like you, right?", she said in a gentle voice.

The girl smiled bashfully and said, "Thank you. Yours is pretty, too.".

Jill gave a soft laugh at that. "Well, aren't you a sweetheart? What are you doing out here?".

Chris interjected at the question. "I was actually just asking her about that. She said that she was here with her sister for some kind of job.".

"A job?".

Sharkeisha chimed in to finish her explanation. "Yeah! We're hunters. We hunt monsters!".

"Monsters, huh?", said Jill curiously, and a bit suspect.

"Yep. Uh, well...Sapph's a real hunter, but she's been training me to be one too.".

"Is that so?", said Chris, just as curious about it as his partner.

Before the girl could elaborate further, a voice grew close, calling her name. Sharkeisha turned around and called back,

"I'm over here, Sapph!".

Footsteps approached and another figure stepped out from the trees. A tall, imposing woman with long white hair and strong features. Her eyes - similar to the little girl's - were an unusual heterochromic color, one being blue and the other one green, immediately found the little girl.

"Sharkeisha,", the older woman addressed her in a deep, velvety, but strong and commanding voice, laced with an Eastern European type of accent, "I told you not to run so far ahead of me.".

"Sorry.", Sharkeisha responded sheepishly, "But I was just trying to find a little excitement. We've been here for two hours and we haven't found a single monster yet, I'M BOOOOOORED!", she whined.

The older woman sighed and shook her head.

"Sharkeisha, a hunt is not always non-stop action. Taking care of the monster is only a part of the job. You need to be patient.".

The younger sibling rolled her eyes with a grumbled, "Fine.".

Sapphira turned to the other two individuals, giving them both a smile of apology as they stood back to their full heights to greet her.

"Hello, I'm Sapphira Hagen.", she introduced herself, offering her hand, which the man took first.

"Chris Redfield.", followed by the female partner,

"Jill Valentine.".

"Thank you for looking after my sister. I trust she was no bother.".

"Not at all, ma'am.", Chris assured her, "She's a bright and friendly little girl, if a bit shy.".

He smiled down at the girl, giving a wink, which made her turn bright red as she bashfully hid her face behind her sister's arm. Sapphira looked down and chuckled softly at her sister's reaction.

"We're with the BSAA.", Chris continued, "An organization we founded in order to fight bioterrorism around the world.".

"Bioterrorism, you say?".

"Yes, but not like anthrax or ebola. The BSAA specializes in assessing and neutralizing viruses created to mutate humans, and oftentimes animals, into B.O.W.s - a.k.a., Bio-organic Weapons.".

"Is that why you're here?", Sharkeisha asked, somewhat alarmed, "Is there a virus here?".

"Yes, but there's no need to get worked up.", Jill assured her, "It's not airborne. The only way you can be infected is if a B.O.W bites or scratches or otherwise physically damages you.".

Jill wasn't sure if she had said it in a way that a child could understand, but thankfully the girl seemed to as she nodded.

"Sharkeisha tells us that you're both here on a job of your own.", said Chris, hoping to get more information about these two from the older sibling.

"Yes.", Sapphira answered, "We hunt many different creatures that threaten humanity, namely those that are usually regarded as legends and myths - I assure you, they are not. We take on jobs from clients who seek us out to handle situations involving said creatures. It's not always a hunt, however. Sometimes a client simply needs a consultation, or just information.".

She paused momentarily to let her words sink in before continuing.

"We were contacted by a client from this area who described strange creatures roaming around in the forest that had killed several of the locals; some resembling animals, and some resembling humanoids.".

The BSAA agents glanced at one another.

"Something tells me we're after the same thing here.", said Chris.

"It appears so.", Sapphira agreed, both staring at one another thoughtfully.

"We should join forces!", Sharkeisha suddenly blurted, hiding behind the older sister's arm again when all eyes turned to her,

"I-I mean...if you guys want to, that is...".

She couldn't quite explain the reason, but something was telling her that she needed to keep these two agents around for longer, as long as possible, in fact.

"Now Sharkeisha, if they're on official business, then we don't want to get in the nice agents' way.".

"We wouldn't get in the way!",the girl protested, tugging on her sister's arm insistently, "You're every bit as good as any official agent from some organization! I think if we all work together, we'll be twice as successful!".

Chris and Jill looked at one another with matching smiles of amusement.

"Gotta admire her spirit.", said Jill, to which her partner gave a half shrug of agreement before leaning down to address the little one once again.

"You're very brave for volunteering to help, and I can see that you have great faith and confidence in your sister. But I'm not sure about having you going into such a dangerous situation. I'd hate to have something terrible happen to a child, especially on my watch.".

Sharkeisha felt her heart sink at his words, not only because of her idea seemingly being rejected, but because of some feeling she couldn’t describe, some pull, some compulsion to gravitate towards this man she'd only just met. There was just something about him that made her want to stay with him, something that she'd never felt with anyone other than her sister.

Sapphira, always having been so attuned to her sister's emotional and mental state, noticed the particular way that Sharkeisha seemed to be drawn to these people...or perhaps, more specifically, this man.

She was an intelligent woman, and knew not to ignore when the universe was clearly trying to tell her something.

"I assure you, Mr. Redfield, that my little sister is not your typical small child. I've trained her from the moment she could walk and talk how to be a capable warrior such as myself, and believe me when I tell you that I couldn't ask for a student better, brighter, more adept and quick to learn and adapt than my Sharkeisha. And trust me, I am not one to show favoritism, so I am not speaking so highly of her because of our familial affiliation.".

Both agents were momentarily stunned into silence by the woman's declaration, glancing at one another again.

"Besides, it would defeat the entire purpose of bringing her on her first mission if she wasn’t allowed to participate, wouldn't you agree? And I am certain 3 adults with experience in combat can keep one child safe, whom, might I add, is capable of handling herself.".

The elder sister spoke with such authority in her voice that Chris felt like he was being lectured by his mother, rest her soul. But he conceded that the woman had made some valid points, and he was never one to molly-coddle anyone. She seemed like an intelligent and sensible woman, so if she said that her little sister would be in no serious danger coming along, then he believed her.

"Very well, Miss Hagen. If you're certain that she can handle herself in this type of situation, then I think teaming up sounds like a great idea. What do you think, Jill?".

"Well...I trust your judgment. Besides, I'm interested to see what these two can do.".

"Yes!", Sharkeisha exclaimed joyfully, but shrank back when everyone looked at her.

"I-I mean...okay, sounds good.".

"But I tell you now; I am a leader, not a follower. So don't think that you can order me around.", the elder woman warned the two agents.

Chris pulled his lips into a thin line. "Fair enough. I just hope that we can work together peacefully on this.".

"As do I.".

"Yeah, play nice, Sapph!", Sharkeisha lightly scolded her sister, which had the elder woman looking down at her slightly offended.

"I can play nice!", she defended, crossing her arms.

"If there's nothing else, I think we should get moving.",Jill spoke up.

"Right. We have a location on the target, and we were scouting the area when we ran into you two. If you're ready, then let's get going.".

"I'm ready!", Sharkeisha all but shouted, thrusting her little arms into the air excitedly.

After a bit of fond laugher from the adults, Sapphira added,

"As am I. Lead the way, agents.".

"Alright. Now Sharkeisha,",Chris addressed the girl,

"There's a chance we could run into some B.O.W.s along the way, and we'll definitely be facing them when we reach the target location, so remember to keep your wits about you, keep your eyes peeled, and stick close to us, alright?".

"Yes sir, I promise.".

Chris smiled satisfactorily and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Good girl.",he said, making her blush again. He then raised his head to address the whole team,

"Let's move out.".

The two agents led the way through the trees and bushes, their guns held ready and their eyes surveying the area carefully.

Sapphira started to follow them, but Sharkeisha tugged on her arm, making her look down.

"Sapph...",she began in a small voice, biting her lip.

"What is it?".

"That man...makes me feel funny.".

Concerned over her words, the elder sister knelt down before her, putting a hand on her shoulder and locking eyes with her.

"What do you mean? How does he make you feel funny?".

"Well...", she frowned, trying to find the right words,

"I think he's really, really handsome...and I can't stop blushing when he looks at me and talks to me. I feel really warm inside, and my heart's beating really fast, and I feel like I can't really breathe good!".

Sapphira listened closely to her words, and by the end of the explanation, the elder sister was chuckling fondly and shaking her head.

"What? What's so funny?", Sharkeisha asked feeling a bit upset about being laughed at.

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you, my darling. It's just...well, you've always been a peculiar one, haven't you?".

"Yeah, I know I'm weird, so what? What does that have to do with this?".

"I should have known that your choice in romantic partners would be peculiar as well. 10 years old, and you've already found them, and a man nearly 20 years your senior, no less!".

Sharkeisha frowned in confusion and worry as her big sis continued her amused giggling.

"Wait, are you saying I'm-".

She didn't get to finish the question as Chris suddenly appeared from the bushes.

"Everything alright?".

"Yes, we definitely weren't talking about you or anything!",Sharkeisha blurted out, then immediately clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Um...alright then.",the confused agent replied, "Are you ladies coming?".

"Yes, Mr. Redfield, we're right behind you.",Sapphira told him before rising to her feet,

"Come along now, Shar.".

She reached down to take her sister's hand and pulled her along behind Chris. Jill, who had heard them and noticed the girl watching Chris as they walked through the forest, grinned and leaned closer to Chris so that only he could hear.

"You know, I think that kid really likes you. Like, really likes you.".

Chris raised an eyebrow at her,glancing back at the girl and catching her eye, which had her ducking away behind her sister.

He wore a half smile as he turned back to Jill, shaking his head. "I think..we should focus on the mission.".

"Yes sir, Captain Casanova.", she teased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is seemingly at the end of his rope when an unexpected face from the past comes to his rescue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I made any mistakes

Opening

_Flashback, yr. 2000_

_"It was a pleasure working with you, Ms. Hagen.", said Chris to the eldest sister, "I don't think we would have been half as successful without your help."._

_"Yeah, we made a great team.", Jill added, "You do good work."._

_It was then that the younger sister spoke up, not wanting to be left out._

_"Hey! I helped out too, ya know!"._

_The three adults looked down at her, all wearing matching smiles of pride and amusement over the spirited little girl demanding their attention. Chris lowered to one knee before her, and reached out to tousle her dark amethyst hair._

_"You're right, Sharkeisha. You were a big help. I know you'll be a great Hunter one day. Keep up the hard work, and before you know it, you'll be as good as your big sister. Maybe even better!", he spoke encouragingly._

_"Well, I don't know about that. Nobody's as good as Sapph!", she proudly declared of her elder sister._

_Then her face pinkened bashfully as she retracted her statement._

_"Well, except maybe you, Mr. Redfield. You were pretty amazing.", she brought a hand up and began unconsciously twirling one of her pigtails around her fingers,_

_"Like that one time when you came to my rescue...You were really brave, and cool, and...well, like a hero."._

_Her face reddened further and she raised the pigtail she was fidgeting with to cover her sheepishly grinning face._

_Chris laughed softly and gave her a warm smile._

_"Hey, we're friends now, right? You can call me Chris. And I was more than happy to assist you. Not to mention that your big sis would've had my head on a stick if I didn't bring you back safely."._

_He looked up at Sapphira and gave her a wink, to which the snow-haired woman replied,_

_"Indeed.", smiling in agreement._

_Sharkeisha's smile faltered, her eyes lowering as she said, "I'm sorry that you got hurt while helping me, though."._

_Chris glanced at his left bicep, shrugging._

_"Ah, don't worry about it. Believe me, I've had much worse. Besides, you did a good job patching me up."._

_That put the smile back on the little girl's face, and she threw her arms around his neck in a hug. With a small chuckle, he put an arm around her in return._

_"Alright, Sharkeisha. We need to be heading back home now, so say goodbye.", said Sapphira._

_Sharkeisha, still hugging Chris around the neck, leaned back a bit and looked up at Jill._

_"Goodbye, Ms. Valentine."._

_"You can call me Jill.", the other agent permised with a sweet voice, leaning downward to her._

_"Jill."._

_"Goodbye to you too, Sharkeisha."._

_The girl seemed reluctant to let go of Chris, having grown particularly attached to the agent through this whole experience._

_Sapphira shook her head fondly. "Sharkeisha, darling, let's let the nice agents get back to their jobs.", she chided gently._

_"Okay.", the little one mumbled, but told the man she held,_

_"You're my hero Chris, and you'll always be my hero.", before pulling away, meeting his eyes._

_The young agent was touched, to say the least. He didn't know what to say to that, he'd never been called anyone's hero before. All he could do was smile at his new little friend and pat her head._

_"Well, you're my little hero, too."._

_Sharkeisha's face lit up at that, and without thinking twice about it, took his face in her hands and pressed a big, firm kiss to his forehead._

_He was stunned at first, and could hear Jill's giggles above him, but soon found himself relaxing as the girl ended the smooch with a little "mwah!"_

_"Goodbye, Chris."._

_"Goodbye, Sharkeisha."._

_"Come along now, dear.", her sister called to her._

_Sharkeisha finally released Chris and trotted after her as they began to leave._

_"So long, you two!", Jill called after them as her partner rose to his feet, pulling out his canteen, "Good luck to you both."._

_"And to you as well, agents. Perhaps our paths will cross again someday."._

_"Who knows? Maybe they will.", Chris grinned and lifted his canteen for a drink._

_Just then, Sharkeisha turned back with a confident stance, and declared,_

_"They'd better, Chris Redfield! 'Cause I'm gonna make you my husband one day!"._

_Chris spit his mouthful of water and looked down at the little girl in surprise at first, but then found himself smirking at her spirited and sure declaration._

_Jill, meanwhile, covered her mouth to try and muffle her snickering._

_After having a laugh of her own, Sapphira put her hand on her little sister's shoulder and ushered her away._

_"Let's be going now, Shar."._

_With a final wave, the groups went their separate ways. As they made their way to the rendezvous point to meet up with their pilot, Jill couldn’t resist teasing her partner, no longer holding back her chitters of amusement._

_"Well, looks like you made...quite the impression on her."._

_"Uh, yeah.", he huffed with a smile, "I also made quite the impression on Wesker as well, and we see how well that turned out."._

_"Good point.", his partner bobbed her head in concurrence, "Just try to let her down easy the next time you see her."._

_"I never said I'd turn her down." said Chris with a smirk._

_"Well then, I guess we should let the world know that you're a taken man.", Jill joked._

_"Very funny."._

_"Hey, you know, maybe she'll make me a bridesmaid...and Claire too!"._

_"Okay, okay, enough!", Chris waved her off,_

_"All joking aside, we have a lot of work to do, and there's no telling if we'll ever see them again, maybe not for a long time. That kid'll probably forget all about me in a few years."._

_"Oh, I dunno, Chris. You never forget your first love.", Jill teased him once more._

_"If you say so.", said Chris._  
..........

Present Day

Chris ran as fast as he could, looking for some place to lay low while he gathered his bearings. Well, as fast as he could with his leg wounded as it was.

His team had been dispatched to neutralize what was supposed to be a small outbreak of virus infected inhabitants of in this area, just another nut job scientist from New Umbrella/Tricell conducting experiments and using the locals as test subjects.

It was supposed to be an easy enough mission, just go in, eliminate the B.O.W.s, apprehend or otherwise neutralize the source, retrieve a sample for study, get out.

Except, as per usual, it was never that simple.

Not long after they arrived, they discovered that there was more than just zombified locals, but of course, even some of the wildlife had been exposed as well.

They also discovered that, contrary to what they were briefed on before moving out, the person responsible for the outbreak was a bit more outfitted with defenses than they were expecting, and it wasn't long before his team was overwhelmed and overpowered, and wiped out.

That bomb that had been set up to try and finish him off hadn’t been very fun, either. Luckily, he'd escaped with barely a scratch.

Well, except of course for the piece of wood that had lodged pretty deep into his right leg.

He eventually found a quiet spot that seemed to be clear of hostiles and hobbled over, carefully settling on his bottom and propping himself against the wall.

He took a moment to catch his breath, panting heavily as his pulled out his canteen to quench his parched mouth and throat. After taking a long drink, he looked down at his leg, the wounded calf still bleeding a good bit, and mentally cursed his superiors for sending him into this situation with such misinformation, and without his personal team, but instead, some new recruits on their first mission.

At this point, losing most if not all the members of his team was becoming a running joke with him, and not at all a funny one. He should have had Alpha team with him - Nadia and DC - to help break in the new Alpha recruits. Then this mission would have been taken care of quickly and efficiently, with little to (preferably) no losses on their part.

But no. HQ insisted that the extra manpower would not be necessary for such a "simple" mission.

His thoughts were interrupted by a nearby sound, like shuffling feet.

Oh, no.

He grabbed his gun and looked around for the source of the noise, and saw, just a few feet away, a group of infected stalking their way around the corner and towards him. Just his luck.

"Shit!", he hissed, and scrambled to try and get up.

Unfortunately, it seemed that during his little rest period, the adrenaline had begun to wear off and the pain had begun to set in. As soon as he put weight on his wounded leg, searing, stabbing agony shot through him, making him cry out as he collapsed back onto the ground.

Looks like moving wasn't an option, then.

But he could still fight.

However, the adrenaline crash combined with the rising pain and the loss of blood was making for a very exhausted and woozy Chris Redfield. How long could he hold out and focus on taking down targets before he passed out? That approaching group wasn't exactly a small one.

Nothing for it, then. He wasn't just going to lay here and die without a fight. At least he would take some down with him.

Readying his gun, he waited for the right moment, took aim, and began firing.

One by one, zombies began dropping, proving that, even on the brink of exhaustion, he was still an excellent marksman.

But no matter how many he put down, there were more taking their places, stepping over their fallen kin with barely a falter in their steps.

He couldn't hold out much longer. His magazine was running out, and things were getting fuzzy around the edges.

And they were still coming. It was definitely looking grim for Chris Redfield.

But just when he thought it was finally the end of the line for him, and the zombies were reaching with greedy, bloody, clawed hands, the sound of something - several somethings, in fact - whizzed through the air, and the zombies closest to reaching him suddenly had tactical arrows penetraiting their skulls, dispatching them immediately.

It was but a moment later that a lone, hooded figure dressed in dark clothing, their face concealed, came running up to the group, pulling out another couple of arrows and killing two more zombies. Once they were at close range, they tucked the bow away and whipped out a couple of blades, a hatchet and some kind of short sword, and began slicing their way through the quickly dwindling horde, dodging, kicking, slashing, and making precise kill shots to the skulls.

They weren't very sizable themselves, rather on the short side.

Well, very much on the short side, actually.

But that didn't seem to impede them very much as they handled themselves quite well. Chris fought his wooziness to watch the event unfolding before him, and it was fortunate that he did, for as they were struggling to pull their hatchet blade out of the zombie on its knees before them, another was closing in behind them.

Just as they finally freed their weapon, the other zombie grabbed them from behind, and the person let out a yelp as they were seized.

Acting quickly, Chris used the last remaining bullets to shoot it down, doing away with the last of the group. The figure steadied themselves and looked down at him with brightly shining purple eyes.

Wait - purple? That was a strange color, yet...something about them was familiar...hadn't he met someone like that before..?

His rescuer stepped closer and knelt down before him, their voice slightly muffled behind their covered nose and mouth as they said,

"Woo! Man, that was too close! It's a good thing I was nearby and heard the gunfire, or it would've been curtains for you, buddy.".

With a lazy grin, Chris replied, "Yeah, definitely. Thanks for the assist.".

"Hey, it's no problem, dude. Hunting monsters and saving poor bastards is what I do.".

"I see.", said Chris, and huffed a laugh.

The person then tilted their head, eyes crinkling thoughfully.

"Hey, wait a minute...something about you seems really familiar...I feel like we've met before.".

Chris furrowed his brow, seeing that there was possibly a reason why those peculiar eyes sparked some recognition, and introduced himself.

"I'm Chris Redfield of the BSAA.".

The person's eyes lit up at the revelation.

"Oh, no way. No fuckin' way! Chris?!", they exclaimed, laughing in disbelief, then in a more teasing fashion,

"Dude, you look so different! Is that really you under all that muscle?".

Chris was a bit taken aback by the reaction, and when he didn't immediately respond, the person continued.

"You don't remember me? Well, I guess it has been about...damn, 20 years since we last met. Man, how time flies!".

Still only met with silence from the man - although his face was scrunched up as if trying to put the pieces together - they pulled down the muffler concealing half of their face and said,

"Chris, it's me, Sharkeisha Hagen? Remember? Me and my sister, Sapphira, helped you and your friend Jill out on a mission, when I was like...10, I think? You saved me from a pack of zombies, and we both fought a big furry monster together!".

It was slowly starting to come back to Chris now. It wasn’t that he'd forgotten, exactly, just that he hadn't thought of it in a long time.

That mission, those two sisters...he never imagined seeing or hearing of them again. And now, just when it looked like he was finally at the end of his rope, one of them shows up seemingly out of nowhere and saves his life.

"Well, Sharkeisha Hagen. It has been a long time! Never thought I'd be running into you again.", he smiled, briefly taking in her appearance.

Hard to believe that this was that same little girl from so long ago.

"What about your sister? Is she with you?".

"Of course! She's-".

Just then, the crackling of a radio interrupted them, a voice calling her name.

_-Sharkeisha, is everything alright? Report._

"Well, speak of the devil.", Sharkeisha smirked, taking the walkie from her belt and replying. "Yeah, I'm here, sis. I'm fine.".

_-Good. Have you finished clearing the east side?_

"Yep. Just finished off a whole gaggle of 'em. But, uh, Sapph? You might wanna come over here yourself.".

_-Why? Is there a problem?_

"No, not really a problem, more of a surprise. Ah, you'll see.".

_-Shar..., the elder sister said suspiciously._

"Look, just get over here, 'kay?", Sharkeisha laughed softly, and looked directly at Chris as she said,

"You're never gonna fuckin' believe who I just ran into.".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris meets the elder sister again, and is taken back to their base camp for some medical attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I made any mistakes

_Flashback_

_"Redfield! Have you seen Sharkeisha?", Sapphira called to the young agent as they ran up to one another._

_"I thought she was with you?"._

_"She was, but we got separated. I need to find her! She isn't helpless by any means, but she's still a child, and she...she's...", the usually stern, cool-headed woman trailed off worriedly._

_With a look of understanding, Chris put his hand on her shoulder supportively._

_"She's your little sister, and we're always worried about our siblings. Trust me, I understand.", he comforted her, thinking of his own sister, Claire._

_Sapphira gave him a small smile, nodding in gratitude._

_"I'll look for her.", Chris volunteered, and before the elder sister could argue, he continued,_

_"You stay here and help Jill. I'm not that good with technology and machinery, but you said that you have some experience, so you'd know more about shutting the system in this place down than I would."._

_Then, looking into her heterochromic eyes, he told her,_

_"I need you here. I'll find her, and I'll bring her back safe, I promise."._

_She'd met this man only hours ago, and she was very protective of her dear little sister, but when she looked into those warm, blue eyes shining with honesty and conviction, she believed him._

" _Very well. I'm counting on you, Redfield. You'd better bring her back in one living, breathing piece."_

_Chris gave her a confident smile and a sure nod._

_"I'll look after her just as I would my own sister. You have my word."._

_...._

_They had her cornered. It was a small group of infected, but still enough to overpower a small child. She had become separated from her sister when she became frightened and ran off._

_Stupid, stupid! Now she was really in trouble._

_"Get away from me!", she cried, backing up against the wall, dropping her bag next to her and digging for a weapon._

_She pulled out a small crossbow that Sapphira had crafted and given to her for protection, shakily aiming it at the monsters before her. She pulled the trigger, but the small bolt whizzed past the head of one of them._

_"Crap!", she squeaked, reloading and taking aim again, this time hitting her mark and penetraiting it's eye, sending it falling to the ground._

_She kept firing, mostly hitting heads but hitting torsos and arms a few times with her shaky aiming due to her fear and anxiety._

_She fired until she ran out of bolts, and then could do nothing but stare frozen as the remaining infected shuffled towards her, growling and groaning from their slackened, drooling mouths. She dropped her weapon, tears streaming down her cheeks, and shrank back against the wall behind her._

_"Somebody...help me!",she cried as they continued to close in on her, bloody hands reaching out to her hungrily, "Please...I'm scared!"._

_She pulled her knees up, lowering her head and covering it protectively with her hands as she began to sob, "Sapph! I'm sorry I ran off, just come and save me, please!"._

_She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that she was about be grabbed and bitten and torn apart and prepared for the end, when suddenly she heard the sound of gunfire and bodies dropping._

_"Sharkeisha!"._

_She looked up to see Chris running over to her, firing at the zombies and making precise kill shots._

_"Chris!",she cried back, grabbing her bag and rising to her feet as the young agent made short work of the bulk of the horde._

_He never stopped running as he cleared a path with his gun, ensuring a quick escape, and as soon as he reached the girl, he opened his arms and quickly scooped her up._

_Sharkeisha wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, holding onto him as tightly as she could as he held her securely with a strong arm around her back, whilst wielding his gun one handed._

_"You alright, kid?",he panted next to her ear as he kept running, out of the infested building and through the courtyard._

_The darkened night sky made it difficult to see outside, but Chris refused to stop until he was certain that they were out of harm's way._

_"Yeah, I'm okay...but I was so scared that I was gonna die.."._

_"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, Shar. I promise. Just keep holding onto me, alright?"._

_The girl nodded, burying her face in his shoulder. Chris hurriedly made his way towards the other side of the building where their other team members were, and made it halfway when the ground beneath his feet suddenly gave way._

_He yelped out in surprise as the ground caved in around them, Sharkeisha letting out a scream as they fell down beneath the earth._

...........

After tucking her walkie away again, Sharkeisha directed her attention back to the long lost friend before her. With her initial excitement having passed, she now took a better look at him, assessing the situation. 

"Looks like you're banged up pretty bad. Let me have a look?", she offered in a gentler tone, inching a bit closer.

"Be my guest.", Chris allowed with a soft smile. 

With a nod, Sharkeisha moved closer to him, first examining the blood on his forehead. 

"What happened here? Didn't bump your head, did you?".

"No, just a cut.".

"Good. So I don't have to check for a concussion or anything. I know the obvious injury is your leg, but is there anything else I need to worry about?".

Shaking his head, he replied, "Nothing but a few bumps and scrapes. It's just my leg.".

Nodding, Sharkeisha leaned over to get a good look, carefully peeling back the tattered part of his pant leg, and cringed. 

"Eeesh, that looks nasty.".

"Yeah...now that the adrenaline has worn off, the pain is setting in...and a piece of wood in your leg doesn't feel great. Not to mention that...I've lost a good amount of blood.".

"Shit. We need to get that taken care of. Soon.". 

She stood and held a hand out.

"Think you can handle some assisted walking?".

"I can manage...but shouldn't we wait for your sister?".

"Don't worry. She's fast, if you can remember. She'll be here soon enough.".

Sharkeisha leaned down to help him, draping his arm around her shoulder and lifting...though with some difficulty. 

"Oof!", she grunted with exertion, "Ooh, you're a biggun', ain'tcha? A lot...brawny-er than when we last met.".

Chris did his best to help her in getting him to his feet, and huffed in laughter at her commentary, in between panting and groaning.

"Sorry. You can...blame my line of work.".

"Oh, I don't mind.", she assured, giving him a sly smile, "Not at all. I think the He-Man look suits you.". 

"Glad to have your approval.", he chuckled. 

Together, they managed to shuffle a few feet forward until another figure dropped down in front of them. 

Chris looked at the person, taking in the tall, feminine but imposing form with long white hair, skin so pale that it nearly glowed, blood red lips, and those eyes. Those odd, heterochromic blue/green eyes. 

Kinda hard to forget someone who looked like that.

"Sapphira Hagen. Long time, no see.", Chris said in greeting as the woman approached them. 

She still looked the same after all these years, as if she hadn't aged a day.

"Chris Redfield.", the elder sister said in that unmistakably deep and sultry, yet stern voice, eyebrows lifting with familiarity while a smooth grin formed on her face, 

"So we meet again.". 

She stopped in front of them, giving the man a once over, taking note of his larger physique with a surprised lit to her tone.

"My, how you've...changed.".

"Yeah, so I've heard.", he said, looking up at Sharkeisha, sharing an amused smirk with her. 

The young girl's expression became more serious as she addressed her sister. 

"Sapph, he's in bad shape. I found him wounded with a bunch of zeds crowding in on him. I helped him take 'em out, but his leg needs medical attention now. He's already lost a lot of blood, and we need to get that chunk of wood out before infection sets in.".

With a nod of confirmation, Sapphira moved to help, taking his gun before draping his other arm around her shoulders as well. 

"Let's get going, then. We have a base camp not far from here.".

"Thanks. Sorry to just...drop in on you like this.".

"Hey, don't even worry about it.", Sharkeisha assured him, "You know, I...I never thought I'd ever see you again after that day. I mean I..I always hoped that I would, but...".

She turned her head away as her face heated bashfully at the confession. In all her years, no one had ever made her feel the way he made her feel that day, and it seemed that, even now, with so much time having passed between them, he still evoked those same feelings.

The warmth blooming deep inside, the butterflies going crazy in her gut, her heart racing and pounding, and her breathing rate increasing - though she could easily play that one off as exertion from helping him walk.

She had long since decided that it had just been hero worship that had made her act the way she did back then, but now she was starting to have second thoughts about that.

_Oh, don't get so excited. For all you know, he could be married with 3 kids by now. Are you really expecting something to happen? Dream on!_

Well, she hadn't seen a ring...

"Didn't think I'd ever see you two again, either.",Chris reiterated his early statement, adding, 

"Wonder if there's a reason for meeting again this way, and only now?".

"It does beg the question, doesn't it?",Sapphira replied. 

"Look, we can discuss the mysterious works of the universe after we get him all fixed up.", Sharkeisha insisted,

"Besides, we should be keeping an eye out for danger, especially since we have a wounded man with us. Right?".

She looked specifically at Chris with the question, hoping for an approving response.

_What, are you trying to impress him or something?_

_Is it working?_

Chris looked back at her with a half smile, saying, "Right. Smart thinking, soldier.".

_Soldier_. Who knew that word could ever make me feel like a teeny-bopper getting a smidge of attention from her favorite celebrity?

She simply smiled back in return, catching the raised eyebrow and suspicious look from her sister out of the corner of her eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at the camp and the sisters show their guest some hospitality, tending to his wounds and allowing him some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of info, Sharkeisha is a "witch" that practices herbalism, and since this story involves magical realism, there will also be some uses of alchemy and magics.

_Flashback_

_Thinking quickly as they fell, Chris cradled the child in his arms close to his chest, wrapping them both around her protectively and taking the brunt of the impact as they tumbled downward._

_Along the way, he rolled over a broken off tree root, and the jagged wood tore into the flesh of his bicep. Chris grunted in pain, but ignored it to focus on safely landing them._

_They coughed as the dust settled, sitting up and brushing dirt off themselves. "You okay, Shar?", Chris asked between a couple of coughs more._

_"Yeah, I'm okay.", she answered, coughing a few more times herself._

_As they looked around, Chris wondered aloud,_

_"What was that? A sinkhole?"._

_"No, I don't think so.", Sharkeisha observed, studying the walls of the underground area, "Looks like somethings been tunneling through here."._

_Raising his eyebrows at that, Chris said, "Well, let's just hope it doesn't decide to come back this way anytime soon."._

_Nodding in agreement, Sharkeisha settled beside him while they both caught their breath. It was then that she noticed the slight coppery-metallic scent in the air, and looked over at Chris to find his arm bleeding. With a gasp, she shot up onto her knees, gently taking hold of the arm._

_"You're hurt!"._

_Chris looked down at his arm and shrugged. "It's fine. Just a scrape.", he lied, not wanting to worry her, and gave her a reassuring smile._

_But she knew better._

_"No, that's not just a scrape. It's a pretty deep cut. You shouldn't leave that untreated! Here-"._

_She pulled off her bag and searched through it until she found what she needed._

_"Sapph's taught me a bit about medicine. Like first aid, and how to make herbal remedies. Gimme a minute."._

_Sharkeisha had a small apothecary kit that she always carried in her travel pack, equipped for making quick concoctions on-the-go._

_Chris watched in curious fascination as she quickly ground and mixed together what looked like the familiar green herbs he and his comrades had been using for years, and a couple other things, not that he could tell you what any of them were. In a few short minutes, she seemed to be finished, and turned back to him._

_"Here we go. Hold still please.", she kindly instructed._

_He nodded and held up his arm for her, simply watching her as she worked._

_First, she use a small bottle of what she called, "Purified moon water.", pouring it over the cut to clean it of dirt and sweat. She then put the bottle aside and picked up one of the mixtures, the one made with the aforementioned green herbs, and carefully applied it to the cut._

_"This is a salve that'll help with the pain."._

_After that, she put the salve away and grabbed the other mixture, evenly spreading it over the wounded area._

_"And this'll help seal the wound and keep dirt 'n stuff from getting in."._

_Finally, after putting the second concoction away, she took out her first aid supplies and set to wrapping his bicep in a bandage and gauze._

_"There.", she said, and began packing everything away._

_Chris, quite impressed, flexed and moved his arm to test her work, and made a satisfied smirk. "Good work."._

_"Oh, wait!", she halted him as she turned back, "Can't forget the most important part!"._

_"What's that?", he asked, a bit confused, as it looked like everything was taken care of._

_He got his answer when, taking his bicep gently in her small hands, she pressed a sweet little kiss to the bandaged area. He couldn't help but chuckle softly at the adorable innocence of it, the time-honored "boo-boo kiss"._

_"Thanks. Feels better already.", he grinned encouragingly, his heart warming as he was rewarded with her proud, bright and happy smile, those oddly colored eyes reflecting her thankfulness that he was okay._

_.........._

After arriving at their base camp, located a safe distance away from the middle of the hot zone, the girls helped their old friend inside, bypassing a few zombie stragglers that had become stuck on the pointy ends of their makeshift spike wall surrounding the tent. The creatures followed their movements, reaching towards them and swatting at them in a futile effort to grab the trio.

"Sharkeisha, will you take care of them?", Sapphira requested of her younger sister, and then sardonically, 

"They look rather pathetic, I almost feel bad.".

With a snicker, Sharkeisha excused herself from the group and took out her short blade. 

"Sure thing.", she said, and quickly impaled each one through the skull, finishing them off.

Chris watched through tiredly blinking eyes, admiring how much more capable and confident the young girl had become.

Stragglers taken care of, Sharkeisha joined the other two inside the tent, securing the door behind them before moving to help settle Chris on the nearest cot.

"Alright, try to relax while I get my supplies.", said Sharkeisha, doing so as Chris lay on his side, resting back on one elbow. 

Sharkeisha returned, pulling up a chair next to the cot and setting to work. 

"Sorry about your pants.", she said as she reached over and tore the material a bit more to fully expose his wounded calf.

"Not a problem.", he shrugged, watching her.

"Okay...first off, we're gonna have to get that piece of wood out. Brace yourself, 'cause it's gonna be a bitch.", she warned, taking a firm hold of the shank. 

Once making sure that he was ready, she pulled, and slowly but surely the wood slid out with a squelching sound. 

Chris grit his teeth and beared through the pain with a low grunt until the retched thing was out, releasing the breath he was holding in a rush and panting afterwards. 

"Sorry.", Sharkeisha apologized, pressing a clean cloth to the now freely bleeding laceration to staunch the flow, face an expression of sympathy as she continued, pulling out a pair of tweezers. 

"Well, that was the worst of it. Now we just need to get these few smaller bits.".

A few more hisses of pain and bits of wood later, and his leg was free of foreign particles. She then grabbed a bottle of her purified water and poured it over the wounds to clean them.

"Okay, then. Good news is, no more wood in your leg. Bad news is...", she paused as she picked up a needle and thread, showing them to Chris,

"This is also going to be a bitch.".

Scoffing in amusement, Chris shook his head dismissively. 

"I'll be fine. Nothing I haven't had before.".

Sharkeisha made an uncomfortable face at that. 

"Now when you say things like that, you get me all upset.", she mock-whined, pouting her lips at him pitifully. 

Despite the pain and discomfort he was in, he couldn't help but flash a toothy smile at her. 

"Alright, let's just get this part over with, yeah?", she suggested, to which he silently agreed, and braced himself once more. 

The initial piercing of the needle through his skin elicited a hiss and a small groan of pain, but he muscled through it and the next few piercings, until he became more accustomed to and expectant of that particular pain.

Before he knew it, it was over and Sharkeisha was tying off the stich, and he allowed himself to relax once again. 

After putting the needle and thread away, she worked quickly and carefully, opening her alchemical case and mixing up some medicinal herbs. 

As she worked, Chris reminisced about the last time, so long ago, that Sharkeisha doctored him up using the same remedies, and a warmth flooded his heart at the memory. 

A few moments passed wherein Sharkeisha cleaned the wounds once more with her special water and applied her antibiotic salve before finally wrapping his calf in a bandage and gauze. 

"All done!", she announced, getting up momentarily to clean her hands of his blood. 

Chris breathed more easily now that his leg was tended to, but continued to watch her, as a small part of him was still waiting, thinking back once again to that time long ago and wondering if she was really and truly done.

Part of him expected it, and part of him chided himself on still thinking of her as that adorable little girl instead of the grown adult she was now.

"Just one more thing.", she started, leaning over and pressing a sweet kiss to the bandage. 

_Oh. Well, that answered that question._

"Now we're done.", she smiled warmly and winked cheekily at him. 

He shook his head, giving her another toothy smile. 

"I guess some things never change.", he commented, which had her humming in question. 

"Your little kiss at the end. Just like when you were a kid. Remember? When we fell into that underground tunnel? I injured myself on the way down there, and you fixed me right up.".

Sharkeisha thought back to that time as he spoke, a smile spreading across her face as she took a clean cloth and some rubbing alcohol and moved her chair up to sit face to face with him. 

"You remember it well, huh?".

"Yeah. You were so cute, the way you fussed over me, and patched me up with such care and skill for a small child.". 

He watched her face as she dabbed at the cut over his brow, cleaning away the dried and congealed blood; how her brow furrowed and her somewhat small, but pouty lips pressed together in concentration. 

"Not to mention that your little 'kiss to make it better' technique nearly melted my heart.", he teased, laughing softly as her cheeks pinkened bashfully. 

"I can't believe you remember something that happened 20 years ago so well.", she said as she began disinfecting the cut with the alcohol. 

"What can I say? You both made a good impression on me.".

Truth be told, he was only recalling the memories as they came flashing back. After 20 years of living a never-ending war, not to mention the PTSD that resulted from that type of lifestyle, some memories tended to get shoved to the back of your mind, or lost in the fray.

"Besides, it wouldn't be easy for me to forget, not with this to remind me.".

He reached down and lifted the sleeve of his left arm, revealing an old but slightly noticeable marr on his skin.

Sharkeisha paused in her doctering and looked down at what he was showing her, her face immediately turning concerned and...regretful. 

"Jesus.", she swore, lowering a hand to brush her fingertips over the area, "I didn't think it was deep enough to leave a scar.". 

His expression softened at how suddenly serious she had become, already missing her bright, playful smile and the mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"So sorry about that.", she continued, "If I hadn't been such a dumb kid and ran off like I had, you wouldn't have gotten hurt.".

"Hey, you were just a child who got scared, that's all. It's perfectly understandable.".

"Yeah, well my fear almost got me killed, too. I was lucky that you showed up when you did.", she continued to berate herself, but Chris put a stop to it, placing his hand over hers on his arm. 

"Well at least you got to return the favor, when you saved me tonight. I was the lucky one this time.". 

His touch caused her heart to stutter in her chest, a liquid warmth blooming deep within her. 

Gods...20 years later, so much time without having seen one another, and he still caused that funny feeling inside her. But before the moment could drag on too long, she put an end to it, pulling her hand back and finishing up with his cut.

"Where was I?", she smirked, putting a small bandage over it smoothly. 

She started putting everything away when he cleared his throat at her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?", he cheekily asked, tapping at the bandage and looking at her pointedly. 

Sharkeisha paused, cheeks flushing red and stomach doing a flip. Did he really expect...there? It was so...intimate...

_Oh, get real! It doesn't have to mean anything like that!_ ,

She chided herself, 

_It's a perfectly innocent enough gesture, one that you've done before with no problem! Just do it!_

With a tiny smile gracing her lips, she said, 

"Oh, of course. Can't forget that, can we?", and leaned in, pressing a kiss to the bandage, just above his brow. 

Being this close she couldn't help but feel like a child tending to her hero once again...and without warning butterflies burst free within her. 

She ignored them, however, pushing those silly feelings aside to focus on her duties and pulled away.

As she stood to clean up everything, Sapphira, who had been watching the two of them, finally decided to join the fray, offering their guest some food, which he took gratefully.

"You need to replenish your energy.", she instructed, "Now eat up. That's an order.".

"Yes sir.", he smirked and proceeded to devour the sandwich, suddenly very hungry. 

As soon as he was finished, Sharkeisha was arranging pillows behind his head and gently pressing him back to lay down.

"Now, you need to get some rest. You won't be moving around for a good while in your condition.".

"Yes, doctor.", he smiled softly as he relaxed against the pillows. 

Sharkeisha laughed softly. 

"Knowing about first-aid doesn't make you a doctor.". 

"Mm...good enough for me.", Chris mumbled as he closed his eyes, and within a few minutes was drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphira has a talk with her sister, encouraging her to make good on her vow she made so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was doing some light editing and corrections on this story, and realized that I accidentally forgot to post this chapter! Oops...
> 
> And subsequently, I ended up having to delete almost every chapter just to get them in the right order. Very big headache >:(

_Flashback_

_After taking care of Chris' arm, they decided to rest for a moment, sitting against the wall of the cavern. Sharkeisha settled next to him and leaned into his side for comfort as Chris looked around for a way back up to the surface. Nearly an hour had passed when Sharkeisha spoke up, asking,_

_"Mr. Redfield?"._

_"Yeah, Shar?"._

_"Are we ever getting out of here?"._

_He looked down at the little one pressed against his side, and smiled as he put an encouraging arm around her shoulders._

_"Of course we will."._

_Sharkeisha returned the smile, though not as confident._

_"But how? This hole is really deep."._

_Chris began looking around again as he said,_

_"Don't worry, kid. We'll think of something."._

_She sighed and lay her head against his chest, preparing to wait for however much longer._

_It was only a few minutes more before a deep rumbling began in the distance, and seemed to be growing closer._

_"What is that?", Sharkeisha warily asked, eyes darting around and hand reaching up to clutch at Chris' vest._

_Chris tightened his arm around her protectively and grabbed his gun from where it had landed when they fell._

_"I dunno, but it doesn't sound good."._

_The rumbling grew closer still, causing the whole cavern to tremble. They looked over to where the thundering sound was approaching, rising to their feet._

_"Stay behind me, alright, Sharkeisha?", Chris told her, readying himself while guiding her to take cover behind him._

_She nodded her head rapidly, clutching his pant leg as she stood where she was told, staring wide-eyed at whatever was coming towards them._

_Chris readied his gun, raising and aiming just before a loud roar echoed throughout the cavern, signaling the arrival of a huge B.O.W. - furry, large teeth(most notably the two bigger ones in front), eyes a milky, yellowish hue, a snarling, slobbering maw. Upon seeing the two humans in its way, it stopped before them, letting out another loud roar, swiping threateningly with it sharply clawed paw._

_"Is-is that a...gopher?", Sharkeisha asked incredulously._

_Huffing a laugh in agreement at the rather unusual B.O.W., Chris smirked. "Where's Bill Murray when you need him?"._

_It took a second or two, but Sharkeisha giggled at that._

_"Oh, I get it!"._

_Chris flashed a grin at her, but the creature before them didn't seem to appreciate being ignored, snarling as it began to charge at them._

_Sharkeisha shrank behind him, squeezing her eyes closed, and Chris fired off a grenade round, but it didn't seem to phase the beast very much._

_"Of course.", he grumbled, and continued to fire until it reached them, swiping a paw at them._

_They both ducked out of the way, but the other paw immediately followed it, this one smacking Chris and sending him flying into the wall a few feet away. He grunted aloud at the impact, Sharkeisha crying out to him,_

_"Chris!"._

_He scrambled to his feet, raising his gun and firing at it again to ensure that its attention stayed on him and never on his young charge._

_The beast was a virtual bullet sponge, shrugging them off like mosquitos and not allowing them to impede its attacks. It raised its massive paw and slammed it down, intent on stomping the agent into the ground._

_Chris dove and rolled out of the way and the monster's paw smashed into dirt instead. He quickly righted himself again, pulling out his empty magazine and popping in a new one before taking aim once again._

_Meanwhile, Sharkeisha searched her bag for anything to help, grabbing a jar of a clear liquid and turned to the battling man and beast._

_"Mr. Redfield!", she called to him, "Shoot this!", and hurled the jar at the furry monstrosity._

_Though curious, Chris did as instructed and, with his unrivaled skills as a marksman, shot and hit his target._

_The jar shattered, soaking the fur of the B.O.W. in its liquid. The beast screeched and recoiled, attempting to brush off the goop that stuck to it stubbornly._

_As soon as the liquid spread itself as intended, Sharkeisha dug in her bag once more and pulled out a small ember-colored crystal. She held up the crystal and closed her eyes, concentrating._

_Chris watched in amazement as fire seemed to burst from thin air, blasting out towards the B.O.W and setting it ablaze._

_The creature screamed in agony as it was completely engulfed in flame, dropping to the ground once it burned to a crisp._

_Still amazed at what he just witnessed, Chris cautiously stepped around the smoking, charred body, though it appeared to be good and dead, and rejoined the little girl._

_"That was...What just happened?_

_Sharkeisha looked up at him with a proud smile, showing him what was in her hand._

_"It's a fire crystal. It's imbued with the spirit of a fire elemental. I simply called forth its power."._

_He wasn’t exactly sure what that meant, but decided not to delve too deep into a subject he probably wouldn't fully understand._

_"And what was in that jar?"._

_Her cheeks pinkened as she sheepishly looked away._

_"It was, a...a failed alchemy experiment. I was trying to make a warming balm, but I messed up one of the ingredients and accidentally made something more like nitroglycerin."._

_Chris raised his eyebrows, both surprised and impressed._

_"I didn't throw it away because I thought it might be useful for something else."._

_"It's a good thing you didn’t.", said Chris, reaching out and ruffling her hair, "You just saved us from that B.O.W."._

_Sharkeisha's blush deepened at his praise, giggling at his hand in her hair._

_He gave a toothy grin and turned back to the heap of smoking monster, seeing the way that it had collapsed against the wall of the cavern and said, motioning towards it,_

_"Well, looks like we have a way out, now. We can just climb over him."._

_Chris lifted her onto his back and scaled up the massive corpse, letting her climb up first once they reached the surface. He tossed his gun up onto the grass and then climbed up himself - with Sharkeisha giving him a hand._

_Now safely back on solid ground, the two partners looked up at one another with a sense of accomplishment._

_"Let's get back to Jill and your sister."._

_........._

After pulling a thin blanket over Chris, Sharkeisha sat in the chair by the cot, watching and waiting until she was certain that he was alseep. She then rose to her feet, stretching her tired muscles and cracking a few stiff joints.

As she began to step away from their recuperating friend, she caught Sapphira staring at her with an odd expression; as if she knew something that her sister didn't.

"What?", Sharkeisha asked, lowering her arms to her sides, "Why're you looking at me like that?".

It wasn’t the type of expression she was used to seeing on her elder sister's face.

Sapphira only smiled more, shaking her head fondly.

"Nothing, my dear. Just...young love.".

Sharkeisha barked a laugh at that, looking at Sapphira like she'd gone senile.

"What? Oh come on, Sapph! You can't be serious!".

"Ah, but I am.", the elder woman stated, "Or do you not recall the last thing that you said to him, way back then?".

She did, but she didn't want to let on that she remembered. It was so...embarrassing!

"I dunno what you're talking about.", she evaded, moving to busy herself with some random task.

Sapphira, however, wasn't going to let her off that easy.

"Do you not? I remember it perfectly.", she said in a teasing fashion, to which Sharkeisha mumbled,

"I'm sure you do.", before her sister continued.

"I believe you vowed to marry him one day.", she plainly stated, watching for the younger girl's reaction.

Sharkeisha paused in her actions, shoulders hunched in embarrassment.

"I was hoping you would've forgotten about that.", she groaned.

"On the contrary, I thought it was rather sweet. We all did, in fact.".

"Thanks. That doesn't embarrass me at all to know.", Sharkeisha frowned at her sister.

The older woman chuckled softly.

"Have you changed your mind? I raised you to be a man of your word.", she said, only half serious.

At that, Sharkeisha turned around giving her sister a disparaging look.

"Oh, get real, Sapph! I said that when I was like, 10! Who takes anything a 10-year-old says seriously?".

"You were very mature for your age.", Sapphira supplied, but it didn't seem to help the situation, as Sharkeisha looked more upset than annoyed.

"Sapph, please.", she said with exasperation,

"How can you say it's love? What makes you think it wasn’t just hero worship that me say something like that? Just a silly childhood infatuation?".

Sapphira smiled as she crossed the distance between them, looking at her sister with familial fondness and took her encouragingly by the shoulders.

"Because I know you. You are not the type to fall in love with every man that shows you a bit of kindness. In fact, I raised you that way. I made certain that I showed you enough attention and affection as you grew up so that you wouldn't desperately seek it from anyone who might take advantage of you. You don't love easy, but when you do, you love deeply.".

Although she was grateful for her big sister's encouragement and appreciated her words, Sharkeisha still had doubts.

"Sis, it's been two decades! That's way too long. And then I just randomly run into him now?".

"Was it random chance? Or fate? You know that the universe is rarely so lazy.".

The younger sibling tried protesting further, but the elder sibling shook her head.

"While I was watching the two of you just now, I could see it, plain as day. You're still carrying a torch for him, even after all these years.".

Sharkeisha bit her lip, looking away, her eyes unconsciously drawn to the slumbering man a few feet away.

"Even if you were right, he probably wouldn't feel the same way. I bet he can only see me as that little girl from back then. Besides, he's gotta be in his 40's now, right?".

Her sister frowned in puzzlement at her, straightening up and crossing her arms.

"I fail to see the issue with that. You like older men".

"What I mean is, he'll probably think he's too old for me, so if he ever does feel any kind of love for me, it'll probably be like a little sister or maybe a daughter.".

She looked up at her sister sternly,

"So there's no point in dwelling on it, or discussing it further.", and stepped away. 

Sapphira followed her movement with her eyes, watching as she put her hooded cloak back on and grabbed her bag.

"I need to get some air. Maybe clear out a few more zeds. Watch over him, okay? And please... if he wakes up before I get back, please don't say anything about what we - or rather, what you forced me to talk about. Okay?".

"Fine.", Sapphira raised her hands up in surrender, "Just promise me something.".

"And what's that?", Sharkeisha asked, pausing at the door.

Sapphira leveled a soft, reassuring expression.

"Give it time, and see how it works out. Don't immediately give up before it's even begun. I hate to see you missing out on an opportunity because of your own self-doubt. I just want you to be happy, my dearest".

Sharkeisha huffed and replied, "Yeah. Whatever you say, sis.", and then stepped outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wakes up from his rest and has a chat with Sapphira. Meanwhile, Sharkeisha has a heart-to-heart with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never claimed to be an expert on military radio speak...
> 
> Let me know if I made any mistakes.

After some time, Chris awoke, finding himself in a strange place and not remembering what had happened for a full 5 seconds before the grogginess cleared and it all came back to him: his mission, getting injured, getting cornered by a horde of infected, and the timely rescue by a nearly forgotten figure from his past.

As he sat up, the dull ache in his leg reminded him of where he was, in his old companions' base camp, laying low after his injuries were tended to by that sweet little girl....well, she wasn't a little girl anymore, but she was still just as sweet.

A soft smile graced his lips at the thought of her, but they were interrupted by the eldest sister coming to sit in the chair next to his cot.

"Ah, you're awake.", she said in her sultry tone, "How are you feeling?".

"Better. Not great, but much better. Sharkeisha took good care of me.", he spoke kindly of her, something that didn't escape Sapphira's notice.

Glancing around, he noticed that the girl in question was no longer with them.

"Where is your sister?".

"She went out for a bit. Said she needed some air.".

"Will she be okay out there on her own?", he asked, feeling protective of her, as he would with his own sister.

Sapphira smiled at him, knowing that she was right in that, dispite being estranged for so long, there was still a spark between the two of them that simply needed nurturing.

"No need to worry yourself about Sharkeisha. She can take care of herself. I raised her well.".

"I believe you, Miss. It's just that...well, she kind of reminds me of my own sister, Claire. She's just as feisty and spirited, and Claire's always patching me up whenever I get myself into a scrape on a mission. Though Claire's doctoring usually also comes with a lecture for being reckless.".

"Oh, Shar can give you an ear full if she feels it necessary, just you wait.", she said with a grin.

"I guess I'll have to be careful not to encur her wrath.", Chris replied.

He sat up a bit before sharing a story with her.

"One of the most memorable lectures was after a mission in Africa a few years ago. After a long, drawn out battle with my oldest adversary - a narcissistic sociopath with a god complex - me and my partner at the time ended up fighting him in a volcano. I nearly broke every bone in my hand punching a bolder off a cliff - oh, and Claire also enjoyed the second degree burns I got from being so close to lava.".

Sapphira looked at him oddly, almost disbelieving but still finding the story quite entertaining.

"So you had an epic showdown inside of an active volcano?".

"Hey, I don't pick the battlefield, the assholes I fight usually do.".

"True enough.".

"Anyway, after I got back from the mission, she was there to tend to my injuries, but I had to endure a good hour-long chewing out. Not only that, but my good friend Leon, who also happened to be there, was recording the whole thing on his phone.".

"What are friends for, if not making embarrassing videos of you?", Sapphira softly chuckled, a deep rumbling within her chest, which Chris shared.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Chris made to get off of the cot, wincing a bit as the movement pulled at the stitches in his leg. Carefully, he sat up, pulling the blanket off.

"Woah, careful.",said Sapphira, sitting up to help, just in case, "Where are you off to?".

"I need to get in touch with my superiors and report in. Just gonna step outside for a moment.", he said.

"Very well. Just be careful not to put any pressure on your stitches.".

Chris nodded, rising to his feet and shifting his balance so that he wasn't putting weight on his wounded leg. Carefully, he shuffled over to the door, but just before opening it, he turned back to address the snowy-haired woman.

"Uh, listen...I'm going to be calling in an extraction...so, just in case your sister doesn't come back before then, will you tell her for me that I appreciate her treating my injuries, and for not giving me a hard time about it? One nagging little sister is enough.", he laughed.

"Of course.", the elder sister agreed before letting him step out.

Sapphira crossed her arms over chest, lips twisting up in contemplation.

 _Well, this is going to be a problem,_ she thought,

_How will they possibly rekindle their relationship if he leaves now? Hmm...I suppose if nothing else, I could get his contact information._

She planned to do just that as soon as he returned.

............

Chris pressed a finger to his ear Comm as he contacted BSAA headquarters.

"Alpha Leader to HQ, do you copy?".

He received a response only a moment later.

- _Roger, Alpha Leader. What's your status?_

"Our situation has been compromised. Target was more prepared for an assault than we were led to believe. My team has been routed...I'm the only one left.".

- _Copy that Alpha. We can send reinforcements but it will be at least 2 days before they arrive. Can you hold out until then?_

"Roger. I've found some place safe to lay low until backup can arrive.".

- _Copy that. Reinforcements will be deployed immediately. Good luck Alpha._

"Copy. One more thing, HQ.".

- _Go ahead, Alpha._

"Patch me through to Colonel Valentine, I need to speak with her.".

- _Roger. Patching you through now._

He only had to wait a few more moments before the voice of his old partner and best friend filled his ear.

- _Colonel Valentine to Captain Redfield, come in._

"I read you Jill.".

- _They told me what happened. The loss of the recruits is...regrettable, to say the very least._

"Isn't it always?", he replied bitterly.

_-But believe me, the Intel guy who gave you insufficient information will be lucky if he ever gets a job working intel anywhere once I'm done with him._

"I can always count on you to bust some balls, Jilly Bean.", he teased.

- _Damn right, Bearfield._

"On a lighter note, I ran into some old friends of ours.".

- _Really? Which friends would these be?_

"Do you remember that mission about 20 years ago where we met those two sisters? The Hagens?".

- _Oh, yeah...the Amazon woman with the white hair and the little dark haired girl, I remember! Sapph..ira, and Shar..keisha, right?_

"Those are the ones.".

- _Wow, imagine that...so what are they doing down there? Don't tell me they're working the same job as us again?_

"Looks that way. Small world, right?".

- _No kidding. So how are they doing?_

"Well, Sapphira's still the same hardass, badass, intimidating woman, and even still looks the same as she did back then, like she hasn't aged a bit.".

- _You don't say? Some people are just blessed, I suppose. And what about the little sister? She's gotta be well into her 20s by now, right?_

"Yeah. She's all grown up now. She's become a strong, skilled, capable young woman, and lovely too. Still a tiny thing, though, except she comes up to my chest now instead of my waist.".

- _Aww, still cute as a button, then? Though it's good to know that she's grown as a soldier - or rather, what did they call themselves? Hunters?_

"Right. I wish you'd have been here to see it, Jill. I was all alone and injured with a bunch of zombies after me, and she came out of nowhere, mowing them down like a real pro.".

- _That does sound amazing._ _I'm definitely sorry I couldn't see it._

"Heh, yeah. She's still a sweetheart, and as feisty as ever. Got a smart mouth that could give Leon a run for his money."

Jill laughed in response.

"She's taking good care of me as well. Patched me up real good. They've taken me to their base camp, and she's been playing nurse maid.".

- _That's the cutest thing I've ever heard! Wow, even after all these years..._

"What?".

- _So, should we be expecting a happy announcement soon?_

"What are you going on about?".

- _Do you seriously not remember? Come on, Christopher!_

"Remember what, Jillian?".

- _That adorable little girl had the biggest crush on you, and just before we went our separate ways, in front of God and everybody, she staked her claim and swore to make you her husband!_

Chris was silent for a moment, as the one detail that had seemed to escape his recollection suddenly came crashing back.

- _Chris? Are you still there? Hello?_

"Yeah, I'm still here...wow, I can't believe I'd forgotten about that...".

- _And you know, you never said "no", exactly..._

"Et tu, Jillian? Concerning yourself with my love life, just like Claire, huh?".

- _Hey, we just want you to be happy, Chris. You've been through so much, you deserve happiness. Especially after P-_

"Don't.", he quickly cut her off, a pain briefly stabbing at his heart like a lightening strike.

He took a deep calming breath before Jill spoke once again.

- _I'm so sorry for what happened. You know that we wanted the two of you to be happy, too._

"It wasn’t like that between us.", he said defensively.

- _But you wanted it to be, I could tell. You can't lie to me, Chris, I know you too well._

"And what if he never felt the same way? It's pointless to dwell on the past.".

- _Maybe if you'd have actually asked him, you could've-_

"It doesn't matter now. Whatever chance there might have been is gone, and I had to move on.".

- _I understand that, Chris. But maybe that's why you've run into those two again. I think the universe is presenting you with an opportunity here._

"Right now, the only thing I'm focused on is the mission, not something from the past that she probably doesn't even remember herself, and has probably moved on from since then.".

- _Chris, oh Chris. Always the realist, aren't you?_

"It's served me well thus far. Now listen, I'll be staying with the sisters in their base camp while I wait for backup, copy? I'll catch up with you later.".

- _Roger that. Tell the sisters I said hi!_

"I'll be sure to. Redfield out.".  
.............

_Meanwhile...._

After a while spent walking around in the night air and taking out a few infected stragglers, Sharkeisha stopped to sit on a stone bench. Now that she was alone, she could voice the thoughts running through her head.

"Oh, my god! I can't believe it! Finding him again after all these years? I mean, what are the chances of that? Is it fate? Is there some reason that we suddenly met again after not seeing each other for so long?".

Just like her sister, she believed in fate more than chance, so perhaps the universe was indeed trying to tell her something? Present her with an opportunity?

An opportunity for what exactly?

 _I think you know..._ , she could practically hear her sister's voice in her head.

"Well, I mean...I didn't think I was ever gonna see him again. But maybe, in the back of my mind, I kinda hoped I would...And I know I was just a kid, but...I really, really liked him! He was so good looking, and heroic, and awesome, and he saved my life.

"So yeah, I had a huge crush on him. It's a little embarrassing, though...I can't believe I went so far as to tell him I was gonna marry him! I never talked about it again after that because, as I got older, I started doubting myself, thinking it was just hero worship. But now, after seeing him again, and talking with him, and with the way he was looking at me and smiling at me...it's like I'm 10 years old again! He's causing those same feelings in me, even nearly 20 years later!".

Her face flushed deeply red as she thought about what happened between them only moments ago. A wide, giddy grin spread across her face, her hands coming up to cover her face sheepishly.

"He's so handsome now! Well, he was always handsome, really, but he's just gotten even more handsome! And that body, oh man! It's like he somehow knew that I have a thing for muscles, because he's a freaking mountain now! Is it wrong that I enjoyed helping him walk to our camp, having his arm around my shoulders and chest close to mine? Because I could feel them pressing into me!"."

Calming down a bit, she dropped her hands onto her lap, thinking about their conversation.

"He seems a bit different than he was back then. He's not as bright-eyed and lighthearted as he was. It's not completely gone; he's still like that deep down, I can tell. But he's definitely become a little more grizzled and hardened now.

"It doesn't turn me off, though. It makes me want to know more about his life during the past couple of decades. I hope I'll get the chance to talk to him some more. I like talking to him, hearing his voice, having him look at me with those sparkling blue eyes, and smile at me so softly...

Oh, god. I'm completely smitten, aren't I?". She dropped her face into her hands.

"Fuck.".


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharkeisha returns to camp, and Chris recalls a strange encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I made any mistakes.

After having made contact with Jill, Chris came limping inside and shutting the door behind him.

"How did it go?", Sapphira asked as she searched through their provisions for something for them to eat.

"I made contact. It'll be another 2 days before they'll be able to send an extraction. I told them there was a nearby camp that I would be taking shelter in. That is...if you don't mind. I wouldn't want to impose.".

"Nonsense. Don't be foolish. Where elsewould you go?", she waved the notion away as if it was the most ridiculous thing.

He could do nothing more than shrug at that.

She then turned to him with a sidelong glance and a smooth smile. 

"Besides, I'm quite certain that little sister won't want you wandering off any time soon.".

He smirked at that, but before he could say anything about it, the sister in question came through the door behind him.

Taking one look at Chris, who was still standing, she put on a stern expression and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing out of bed? You need to rest, now go sit down!", she said and ushered him over to the cot.

He limped his way over and sat down, getting comfortable once again. 

"So much for not getting nagged.".

"I told you.", Sapphira grinned, wagging her finger at him pointedly.

Sharkeisha looked between the two of them suspiciously, her eyes narrowed.

"Were you guys talking about me while I was gone?".

"Nothing bad, my dear. Just that you are...protective of those under your care.", she said as inoffensively as she could. 

It seemed to work, because her sister's face relaxed.

"Well, you're not wrong.", she conceded and then went over to help Sapphira. 

...........

After dinner, they decided that it was late enough to start turning in. Noticing that there was only two cots, Chris broached the subject.

"My apologies. I seem to have taken someone's bed.".

"Don't worry about it.", Sharkeisa said, "You need it more.".

"Precisely.", Sapphira added,

"You and Sharkeisha get some sleep. I'll remain awake and stand guard over the camp.".

"Are you sure Mi- erm, Sapphira?", asked Chris.

"Of course. I don't sleep much anyway.". 

She took her weaponry and stepped outside, leaving the other two alone.

Sharkeisha looked over at the other man as if just now realizing that fact.

_Oh man, now we're alone together! What do I do? What do I say?_

Chris ended up being the one to break the silence in the room.

"I made contact with my people. They won't be able to send an extraction team for another 2 days. I'm afraid that I'll have to stay with you two for a while longer. If that's alright with you and your sister.".

"Of course! Don't be silly!", she said a bit to quickly. And loudly.

_Reign it in a bit, Shar._

"We're the only refuge around here, and you definitely aren't going anywhere on that leg.", she reasoned.

"Heh. That's about what your sister told me.".

Another bit of silence stretched between them before it was once again broken by Chris.

"So, what brings you two out here, fighting B.O.W's?".

"Oh, we're on a job. Our client is one of the locals. They reported strange creatures and monsters that suddenly started appearing around the area, and they wanted us to investigate and, if necessary, eliminate them. So we did. Turns out, the strange creatures were the things that you guys usually fight: zombified humans and genetically mutated animals.".

"We had heard that the government heads here had called in the BSAA, but we didn't think that we'd be running into any of you. You guys are usually pretty efficient in dealing with these situations. Thought we wouldn't be getting paid by our client, because you would've had them all taken care of before us.".

"Yeah, usually we would have.", Chris confirmed,

"Except they sent me in with new recruits without the rest of my team, because they foolishly thought that this would be a simple in and out operation and didn't think that the extra manpower was necessary.".

With a long-suffering sigh and a bitter tone, he muttered, "Now they're all dead.".

Sharkeisha stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him, her face full of sympathy as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. That's horrible.".

He looked up at her, giving a silent expression of thanks and put his hand over hers. 

"It's certainly not the first time I've lost men, and it most likely won't be the last, but...".

"It never gets any easier.", she finished for him.

"Yeah.", he agreed, squeezing her hand to show her his appreciation.

"That’s utter bullshit to send in newbies on their first mission with only one high ranking member.", Sharkeisha remarked, giving her two cents on the matter, 

"Zombies and B.O.W's are a pretty damn dangerous undertaking. What do they think you are, a babysitter?".

"It was only supposed to be a small outbreak in an isolated area, according to them, but it seems our intel was...inefficient to say the least.".

"You people need a new intel guy.".

"Definitely. Or maybe it was just another mole in the company trying to mislead us. We need to be more prudent with background checks, I've been telling them that for years.".

"And nobody ever listens, right?". 

"Right.".

Sharkeisha gave his shoulder one more supportive squeeze before letting go.

"Here, let me help you get more comfortable.", she offered, and knelt down before him.

"Oh, you don't have to-", he began to protest.

"Nah, it's no problem.", she insisted, and proceeded to remove his boots for him, setting them neatly beside the cot. 

He couldn't do much except allow her this small task, wearing an appreciative smile all the while.

With his boots taken care of, he decided that he could handle the rest, and removed his tactical gloves and vest himself. Sharkeisa took them and lay them in the chair by the cot for him.

"Okay, now lay back.", she told him sweetly, gently grasping his feet and lifting them. 

He lay back as she placed his legs on the mattress, minding his injury. After that, she pulled the blanket over him as he relaxed.

"Comfortable?". 

"I've had to sleep in worse places, so yeah.", he replied, looking up at her and smiling with gratitude.

"Good.". 

She then went back to her own cot to prepare for bed.

Lying back against the pillow, Chris thought about this wonderful girl playing nurse maid for him.

_Protective of those under her care...yeah, I can definitely see it. She's almost like a nurse, or a mom._

That thought made him chuckle.

Chris rolled onto his side to find her standing with her back to him, now suddenly stripped down to just her undershirt tank and underwear. 

His eyes widened fractionally, a bit unprepared for the sight, but he didn’t immediately look away.

_Not exactly the modest type, is she?_

Not that he was holding it against her, definitely not.

Now with all of those layers gone, he could more clearly see just how much she'd grown up. 

Her ivory skin was covered in tattoos, and a few scars here and there. Her body had become well adapted to the lifestyle she and her sister led, as she was well toned with a nicely muscled back and arms - though she was nowhere close to the ripped goddess her sister was. 

Actually, she seemed to be more...shapely. In fact, she was quite...what were the kids calling nowadays? Thick? Yeah, that was it. Thick was an apt description. Especially in the thighs and..erm, posterior.

Figuring that he'd spent enough time examining her assets, he cleared his throat and finally averted his gaze.

"I guess I really should get some rest. That one BOW really did a number on me. It wasn't like the others; this one was cunning. It looked like a giant wolf.".

Sharkeisha, who was just starting to pull the covers over herself, paused upon hearing that.

"Fortunately,", he continued,

"When he attacked me, he bit down on my grenade launcher. In hindsight, it wasn't very smart to pull the trigger that close, but a 13ft wolf doesn't give you much room for rational thought, heh.".

He stretched his arms and yawned, closing his eyes.

"When I wake up I should ask Sapphira about that creature I saw. I'm sure it was just another B.O.W, but I don't know, something didn't seem right about it...well, I'll find out in the morning. Goodnight, kiddo.".

Sharkeisha had listened intently to him, becoming concerned over his words. 

_A 13ft wolf? That sounded like it could have been..._

But without any other details, she couldn't be sure. Maybe it was just another virus mutated animal.

She blushed at the little name he called her, quickly flopping down onto her bed and pulling the blanket over her head.

"G-goodnight!", she returned, voice muffled behind her blanket.

With a huff of amusement, Chris relaxed and let sleep overtake him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris informs Sapphira of the encounter with the strange wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I made any mistakes.

The next morning, Chris was awakened by the insistence of his bladder, and had to get up to answer the call. He carefully limped over to the door, and - upon noticing that Sharkeisha was still asleep - quietly opened and closed it behind him.

"Good morning, Christopher.", a smooth, sultry voice greeted him.

"Oh, Sapphira.", he turned to greet her back, 

"Morning. Just uh...you know, nature calls.".

"Of course. Well, pick your outhouse.", she said, gesturing to the surrounding landscape.

"Right.". 

With that, he hobbled over to some nearby bushes. After he was relieved, he came back over, and Sapphira was taking a long drag from a cigarette.

Mmm. How long had it been since he'd last lit one up? Too long, it seemed. Everyone was always pressuring him to quit. 

Well, he says everyone, but really the only ones who consistently nagged him were his sister and...

And Piers.

_Don't_ , he silently told himself, pushing the thought away.

Ah, fuck it. He was injured, they could cut him a break. Besides, what little sister didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Mind if I bum a smoke?", he asked her. 

Sapphira took another drag, looking down at the cigarette as she slowly blew out the smoke. 

"It's my last one, but...". 

She handed it over to him in offer.

"Thanks.". 

He took the cigarette between his two fingers and brought it to his lips, closing his eyes as he took a long, deep drag. 

Oh, man...it really had been a long time. He hummed appreciatively as he blew the smoke from his nostrils, relishing that satisfying rush of nicotine.

"Sorry,", he said when he noticed Sapphira watching him, 

"I've been trying to quit, been doing really well with it, but every now and then...that craving, y'know?".

"No need to explain.", she smirked, and when he passed it back, she held up her hand.

"Keep it. We can grant an injured man this one allowance.".

"I appreciate it.", he gave a single nod in thanks before puffing on the cigarette once again.

After a moment of silence during which Chris enjoyed his little treat, Sapphira asked, 

"Did you sleep well?".

"Uh...well, not very. Not so much because of my leg, but because...You know that I've lost my team, and I just...I can never sleep easy whenever I lose men.". 

He took an extra long pull off the cigarette after expressing that, the nicotine helping to numb the pain somewhat.

"You have my condolences. It's never easy losing people.", she sympathized with him, earning his silent expression of thanks, 

"I only hope that we can make your stay a pleasant one, despite your circumstance.".

"Oh, you ladies have been nothing but wonderful, truly. I can't thank you enough.".

Sapphira smiled warmly at him, taking the time to observe him a bit. He certainly had changed since they last saw him, but mostly physically. As a person, he was still the impeccable, focused, stalwart soldier from back then, who was also very lighthearted, kind, protective, and reliable, but clearly more of a grizzled veteran now.

Coupling all of that with how much he had bulked up over the years, and how much more handsome he'd become as an older, more mature man...she couldn't contain her sly smile as she thought to herself,

_Could he be more perfect for my little Sharkeisha? I truly do hope that their relationship will blossom and flourish. Shar has such a passionate soul, so much love in her heart, and I don't believe there is anyone more worthy of receiving it than this man before me. He has been nothing but the same patient, kind, friendly person that he was then. I can see that he feels a sense of appreciation and protectiveness over her, like a sort of guardian. With a little more time, I'm certain he can be encouraged to see her as much more than his charge. Yes...I'll have to do everything in my power to ensure that outcome._

She opened her mouth, prepared to ask an innocent enough question about how he felt about seeing Sharkeisha again, but unfortunately, they were interrupted by a garbled hiss of a voice.

- _HQ to Alpha, do you copy?_

"Oh, that's my ear Comm. Excuse me for a moment.", Chris said with a tone of apology, turned away slightly as he pressed a finger to the device.

- _HQ to Alpha...Redfield, come in._

"Redfield here.". 

- _Due to your situation, we're sending in your fellow Alpha team members along with agent Kennedy from the DSO._

Chris couldn’t help but chuckle at that. 

_So Leon's joining me for another adventure, huh?_

- _Please remain in your current location until the extraction team arrives._

"Copy that, HQ. Alpha Leader out.".

When the transmission was over, Chris lowered his hand and returned to puffing on what remained of his cigarette as Sapphira spoke to him again, resuming their conversation.

"So, your Alpha team members are coming?", she asked.

"Yeah, the ones that should have been with me this time.".

Sapphira hummed in understanding. "And this Agent Kennedy?".

"Awfully suspect, aren't we?", Chris asked, flashing a smirk at her through tobacco smoke.

Sapphira merely shrugged. 

"I'm only wanting to be certain of whom I allow into my camp...and near my little sister.".

"I get it.", he said with a hand raised placatingly, 

"You can trust them, though. I trust my team with my life, and I've known Leon for years. He's practically family.".

"Leon? The same Leon who takes embarrassing videos of you?".

Chris chuckled, remembering that he'd told her about that.

"Heh, yeah. That's the one.".

"Very well. If you say we can trust them, then we shall.".

He smiled gratefully at her before finishing off the cigarette with one last puff. 

"By the way, there's something I wanted to ask you about.".

After a "yes?" from her, he continued. 

"It's about something I encountered out there. A creature. It might have just been another B.O.W, but I don't know, something didn't seem right about it.".

Curious, she turned herself to face him more fully, giving him her full attention. 

"How do you mean? Can you describe it?".

"It was like a huge wolf. It was about 10 to 13ft, with grey fur. Its eyes almost seemed to be...glowing. It could have been just another B.O.W, but it didn't appear to be affected by the virus. It looked just like a normal wolf, except monstrously overgrown and more aggressive.".

Sapphira took in the information, humming thoughtfully. 

"Was it bipedal, or quadrupedal?".

Chris stubbed out his cigarette butt in the dirt at his feet as he thought back to that moment.

"Quadrupedal, I think...it was a bit hard to tell while it was trying to tear me apart, heh. But I'm certain it was a quadruped. As I said, it was just like a normal wolf, just much bigger and meaner.".

"Hmm..", Sapphira hummed once again before speaking, 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd tell you that it could have been just another B.O.W.. Thankfully, I do know better, and will tell you that what you just described was no animal mutated by a virus. It sounds like you encountered a Lycan, or more commonly, werewolf.".

Chris paused, momentarily speechless. When he found his voice again, his tone was disbelieving.

"Werewolf? For real?".

"Quite.", she answered very seriously, 

"Though from what you described, no ordinary werewolf. Normally, they grow no bigger than 7 to 8 feet in height and are bipedal, as they still maintain their humanity and can change back into their human selves. However, what you encountered sounds like a feral lycan.".

"So there's not only werewolves, but feral ones too? Is it anything like when a dog goes feral?", he asked, thinking back to his childhood and the stray dog in their neighborhood that was wild, always snarling and snapping at anyone and anything that got too close, and had even attacked a few people.

"Mm...I suppose if you want to think of it that way, then yes, it is very similar. When a Lycan goes feral, it means that they have completely given over to the beast, and lost all sense of their humanity. They grow to monsterous proprtions and take to walking on all fours like an animal. They no longer have the mental capacities of a human and run entirely on animal instincts. And finally, they can never again change back into a human, for they are nothing more than a savage beast.".

Chris made a noise of contemplation, wrapping his head around the idea of losing one's humanity and turning into a savage beast. It sounded scarily similar to the many viruses he'd made a career out of fighting. 

"So what you're saying is, I should treat them as if they're high level B.O.W.s?".

"I'd say you would be most prudent to do so. A feral lycan is quite the formidable opponent, even for a veteran hunter like myself. How on earth did you manage to defeat it?".

Chris gave a half smirk and shrugged. 

"Well, when he jumped me, I threw my gun up to block his snapping jaws and he bit down on the grenade launcher. I pulled the trigger and...well, in hindsight I should have thought that through a little more. Nothing left but the head! Got to love incendiary rounds. I'm just glad I had spare gear, 'cause he made quite a mess.".

Sapphira stood staring at him for a moment - long enough for Chris to start worrying - before letting out a belly laugh at the image of a Lycan swallowing an incendiary grenade and his ass being blown out.

"Well, I certainly never would have thought of that as a method of dispatching a feral lycan!", she said amongst her deep, rolling laughter.

Then Chris joined her in her laughter, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Yeah. Guess it's just my dumb luck.".

As she tossed her head back laughing, he got a good look at her teeth.

Her unusually sharp teeth. Especially her canines. Had they always been like that? How strange...

Before he could think on it further, the door to the tent opened and the now awake and more dressed(well she'd put pants on at least) Sharkeisha poked her head out.

"Hey, if you giggly bitches are done, come and get some breakfast.", she beckoned, shaking her head in amusement.

They both turned to her, still smiling from their laughter - and the rumble that Chris' stomach gave at the mention of food.

The youngest giggled and waved him in. 

"C'mon, Hungry Man. Let's get you off that leg and get you fed.".

During the conversation with the older sister, he hadn’t been thinking about his leg, but now that it had been mentioned, he suddenly realized that his leg had actually begun to hurt.

"Sounds good. If I could just lean on one of you a bit?", he asked with a little smile of apology.

Sapphira quickly made a strategic move to enter ahead of them, calling over her shoulder, 

"Darling, give him a hand, would you?", with a sly smile on her face.

Sharkeisha looked at her curiously, briefly wondering what that was about before turning back to him. 

She moved to take the same position as when she first ran across him, putting his arm around her shoulders and holding firmly onto him for support. Although he was much larger than her, she wasn't exactly lacking in strength, but still, it was much easier to help him now that he was at better strength.

Of course, holding him so close kicked her heart into overdrive, but she fought down the reaction and focused on helping him inside. Even if the feel of his massive muscles pressing against her body made her want to faint dead away.

After helping him to settle down on his cot and propping his leg up, Sharkeisha served up eggs and bacon for everyone. Along with his serving, Chris was handed a mug of warm tea.

"Wild lettuce tea.", she answered his silent curiosity, 

"Good remedy for lots of different ailments; but in your case, pain management, as well as helping you to relax.".

Chris looked down into the cup skeptically, taking a sniff of it. 

"It would have to be pretty strong tea.".

"Just as good as morphine, but since it's not an opiate, there's no risk of addiction or dependency.".

Chris had to admit that it was impressive, a tea form of morphine that was non-addictive, his face reflecting as much.

"The taste is a little bitter, but I added some honey. How is it?".

He took a careful sip, mulling over the taste. 

"Not that I'm an expert on tea, but yeah, it's fine. Thanks.", he rewarded her with a buttery smile that made her blush adorably.

Attempting to divert attention from her blushing face, Sharkeisha told him, 

"Eat up. After breakfast, we need to check your bandages.".

As they ate, they retold the conversation about Chris' encounter with a feral lycan, which had the younger girl dropping her plate to rush over and check him over worriedly, asking if he had been bitten or scratched. They both assured her that he had escaped unharmed, and she ended up laughing just as her sister had when hearing about how he'd defeated the beast.

With breakfast eaten and compliments given to the chef moments later, Sharkeisha sat beside the cot and did her inspection of the bandage, deciding that it needed changing and worked quickly. 

"How do you feel now?".

"Better. That tea seems to be working just like you said.". 

"Good. You just need to drink about two cups a day if you want to manage the pain.".

"Hell, I'll drink all the tea you give me, as long as you serve it up with more of your delicious cooking.", he winked at her, earning him another red tint to her cheeks. 

He found he was beginning to like making her blush like that, it was rather adorable.

Sheepishly, she turned away, brushing her hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. A gesture that he found, as with any woman when they did so, very appealing. 

"It's just campfire food..C'mon dude.", she waved off shyly.

"Oh, don't let her modesty fool you.", Sapphira decided to chime in, 

"If you enjoy her camp cuisine, you should definitely try her home cooking. It's like living with a gourmet chef.".

"Sapph! Don't you think you're overselling it a bit?", Sharkeisha protested bashfully.

"Not at all. You have a talent for it, don't sell yourself so short." 

"I'm just saying don't exaggerate.".

"Well, maybe you'll have me over for dinner sometime and I can judge for myself.", Chris offered. 

With a somewhat devious smile, Sapphira proclaimed,

"That sounds like an excellent idea.".

Sharkeisha paused, for a brief moment imagining them in a more domestic setting; Chris sitting at their dinner table as she sets a plate of a hot home cooked meal in front of him; telling her how delicious it is and giving her that charming smile, ocean blue eyes sparkling up at her...

She shook herself of that ridiculous thought, appalled at herself for imagining something so...well, _cheesy_.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be nice.", she simply replied.

"Maybe you could share some recipes, and a few tips and tricks?", he suggested.

"Oh, so you cook?". 

"Yeah, I kinda had to learn how. My parents died when my sister and I were just kids. I had to grow up pretty fast so I could take care of her, which included learning how to cook. We couldn't just live off of takeout forever, right?". 

Both sisters wore the same expression that said,

'Definitely not.'

"Nothing too fancy, mind you, but good enough. I'm open to learning more, however.".

_There he goes, looking at me with that smile again. I swear, if I turn any more red, I'm gonna look like a match._

"Sure. I don't mind teaching an old dog a few new tricks.", Sharkeisha winked at him.

"Old dog?", he said dubiously, but with a smile still reflecting in his eyes.

"Okay, maybe not old...uh, seasoned?", she tried, ending with a giggle.

"Seasoned, huh? I suppose that's better.", he accepted.

Sapphira piped up again, "Perhaps when we're done here, you can come by our home for a visit?".

"Yeah, I'd love to. We've got a lot of catching up to do, don't we?". 

"Indeed we do.".


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Leon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I'm getting these characterizations right...
> 
> Let me know if I made any mistakes.

The next few days passed as much the same; Chris spending most of the time resting and recovering while the girls took turns patrolling the area, taking care of any impending threats.

Mealtimes were spent engaging in friendly chatter and sharing a few stories from their experiences from the past couple of decades. All the while, the sisters were doing their best to convince their old friend that not only should he come over for dinner, he should spend the rest of his recovery time at their home.

He of course professed that he didn't want to impose, but they insisted, telling him about how big and spacious and beautiful their home was to persuade him further.

He thought back to his own place of residence, which was essentially what it was; just a basic, barely furnished apartment that only served as a place to stay when he wasn't working, which was rarely ever. It wasn’t what he would consider a "home".

Needless to say, he was finding the idea of staying in a big, beautiful, warm home with two amazing, beautiful women while he recovered more and more appealing. By the third day, he had already made plans for a vacation.

It was on this day, about midday, as Chris was waking up from another herbal tea nap that he finally received word from his people. He was alone at the moment, the girls both out on patrol today, after he insisted that he would be fine by himself for a while. He sat up on the cot as his Comm crackled to life in his ear. 

- _Alpha team to Captain Redfield..come in, over._ ,said a familiar voice.

Chris touched a finger to the device as he responded.

"Redfield here. That you, D.C.?".

- _Roger, Chris. We're closing in on your location and sending Agent Kennedy to come say hello._

"Copy that.".

Finally, his team had arrived. Now they could wrap this mission up and let BSAA handle the rest while he got on with this tedious "rest and recovery".

The sooner he recuperated, the sooner he could get back to his job.

_It won't be so bad._ , his mind supplied,

_You'll get to relax in a nice, big, beautiful house. Plus, you'll also get to spend more time with Sharkeisha. Won't that be nice? You'll have lots of time to catch up with her._

He smiled at the thought. That did sound nice. She is rather amusing, and very cute, and you know what? He was actually looking forward to rekindling their friendship, and picking up where they left off so long ago.

................

- _You're about 10 minutes away from the campsite, according to the coordinates Captain Redfield has provided._

Leon listened closely to Hunnagin's briefing as he strapped himself up for the mission.

- _Once you've made contact and get an assessment of the situation, report back._

"Nadia and I will be here in the Opsprey if you need backup.", said D.C. from the pilot's seat.

"If these friends of Chris' are as good as he says, I might not need it.", Leon said, with a bit of sarcasm, checking his gun before holstering it.

"From what the Captain was saying about them, they sound like a two-man army.", Nadia remarked with a smirk.

Leon huffed as he stood to exit the aircraft.

"I'll believe it when I see it. And I've seen a lot in my line of work. Green-blooded shapeshifting monster, a virus that gave a girl fire blood, a midget with porgeria changing into a giant flower with tentacles, an over privileged asshole turning into a dinosaur of all things and then into a Jeff Golbum fly monster. So it'll take a lot to impress me.".

...............

"I think we made a nice dent in that asshole's operation today, yeah?", Sharkeisha crowed as they made their way back to the camp.

"We?", Sapphira said with a cocked eyebrow,

"It seemed more like I was doing most of the work today.".

"What?", Sharkeisha squeaked, offended,

"What'r you talkin' about? You tryin' to say I was slacking off?".

"Not exactly 'slacking off',", her sister explained, "More like...distracted.".

Sharkeisha's ruffled feathers settled at that, looking away, a little ashamed.

"I..yeah I guess I was, kinda. I just...I just kept thinking about Chris, alone back at camp. I mean, I know he's a big tough man and he can handle himself, and we have defenses around the camp, but...I dunno. I can't help it...am I being ridiculous?".

Sapphira gave her a gentle look and pat her head.

"I think you care for him a great deal and that your reaction is quite normal. Remember that you worry about me as much, even though you know how indestructible I can be.".

Sharkeisha smiled softly with a little huff through her nose.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Oh, by the way...you know how he said that his team had been killed?".

"Yes, what about it?".

"Well, have you noticed? Every day that we've gone on patrol, we haven't seen a single body. It's not that I think he's lying or anything, 'cause we've seen evidence of them, like pieces of their uniform, ear coms, even a couple of weapons. But where'd they all go?".

"Most likely, it was animals that dragged them off. Of course, there's also the possibility that the individual who caused this whole situation acquired them for further research and experimentation.".

A horrified expression crossed the younger sister's face.

"That’s horrible...that-that's sick! I mean, it's bad enough that he's spread this virus around and created these monsters that killed them, but then he's gonna go and desecrate their bodies like that as well?".

Her expression then turned more disgusted, "Some humans are just so cruel and...despicable. Why are they like that?".

"I am afraid that is a question with no easy answer.", Sapphira shrugged, putting her arm around her sister's shoulders,

"Just be comforted in the fact that they're not all like that.".

Sharkeisha's disgusted look melted into a soft smile, the first human coming to her mind being(of course) Chris.

"Yeah. Some of them are...wonderful.".

Sapphira glanced down at her with an expression that said she knew exactly who her little darling was thinking of.

The expression quickly fell as she suddenly sensed something was off as they neared the camp.

"Wait.", she commanded, holding up a hand and taking a deep inhale, scenting the area.

"What is it?", Sharkeisha asked in a quieter voice, gripping her bow tightly.

"There’s someone else here..", the elder woman whispered, concentrating on the sounds of the person's footsteps,

"..and they're approaching the camp.".

With a sharp gasp, Sharkeisha quickly drew an arrow and readied her bow, dashing out of the foliage towards the camp before her sister could stop her.

"Sharkeisha, wait!", Sapphira hissed after her.

But her order was ignored as the young girl spotted the figure up ahead and slowed to a more stealthy approach.

She didn't care how dangerous it could be; she had only one thought on her mind: protecting their injured friend.

..............

Leon continued following the coordinates until the sight of metal spikes caked in dried blood, with a few rotting corpses of infected impaled on them came into his view.

He raised an eyebrow as the elaborate defenses set up around the large tent as he continued his approach.

"Guess I'm in the right place.", he said, taking one more careful look around before walking up to the door.

Just as he was about to call out and announce himself, he suddenly heard the sound of a boot lightly scraping the ground just behind him, and before he could turn to face them, felt something sharp and pointy pressing into his leather jacket clad back.

"That’s far enough, Blondie.", said the voice of a young girl, deadly serious and confident.

Leon put his hands up, turning his head to the side to try and get as much detail as he could from this angle.

In his peripheral vision, he could see a rather small girl aiming a tactical bow and arrow at him.

"Easy there, Robin Hood. Don't want to get hurt with your own weapon.", he told her cooly.

The girl tsked, unimpressed, and said,

"I was taught how to use a bow since I took my first steps. But go ahead and try me, Backstreet Boy.", she challenged.

His eyes fell closed and a smirk formed on his lips.

He took a deep breath, and then, reflexes lightening fast, he turned and knocked her bow out of her hands.

She yelped in surprise, but quickly recovered, reaching for a knife from her belt.

"Motherf-", she barely got the word and her knife out before Leon countered her attack with a small tazer, blasting her in the chest with a couple hundred volts.

She let out a shriek of pain and collapsed onto the ground.

He put the tazer away and knelt down beside her unconscious body.

"Good thing you're wearing body armor, kid. That amount of voltage is usually reserved for B.O.W.s.".

He took a better look at her now that he could, thinking that she was pretty cute, and he admired her spirit.

"Well, I can't just leave her here. Guess I'll take her inside.".

He leaned over to pick her up when he heard a gun being cocked, followed by said gun pressing against his head.

"Move away from my sister now.", said a new voice, this one also feminine, but deep, commanding, and almost chillingly fierce.

_Where did this one come from? I didn't hear or smell anything, didn't even feel a change in the atmosphere. It's like they came out of thin air..._

"Pretty stealthy of you.", he said, and, attempting the same move as with the unconscious girl, swung around to disarm her.

However, he was met with only air, as the person seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye. He didn't even have time to process it before the gun was pressed against his head yet again, the person somehow behind him now.

Once again the person spoke.

"Would you care to try that again?".

After his initial surprise, Leon grinned.

"Okay. I'm starting to be impressed.".

He turned to face the individual, taking in the sight of a tall, imposing and muscular woman with long white hair and strong, sharp features. Her unusually colored eyes gazed down at him intensely, face deadly serious. Her grip on the gun was steady as a rock, unwavering, her stance telling him that she was fully prepared to pull the trigger.

"You're fast.".

"Indeed I am. Now tell me who you are and what you're doing here before I turn your head inside out.".

Leon raised a placating hand.

"Alright, take it easy. I'm Agent Leon Kennedy with the DSO, United States Government. I'm here with the BSAA on a mission of extraction.".

Before he could speak further, the woman's aim slackened a bit.

"Wait, did you say 'Leon'? Christopher's friend? He mentioned you.".

"Did he, now?".

"Yes. He's been expecting you.".

"So does that mean you won't be taking a lot off my mind with your gun?, he asked with a snarky tone.

A smirk formed on her face, and she lowered her gun, uncocking it and tucking it back in its holster.

"Very well. Let's go inside. Christopher is waiting.".

Leon snorted at her usage of Chris' whole name before making a suggestion.

"Here, allow me to take your sister. It's the least I can do after knocking her unconscious.".

He waited for her nod of approval before leaning over and lifting her into his arms and rising to his feet.

"After you, Ma'am.".

.............

"We've returned, Christopher - and we've brought a friend.", Sapphira announced as she led the way inside.

Chris looked like he was midway through getting up and grabbing his gun, concern etched in his face.

"Is everything alright? What was that commotion outside? It sounded like fighting."

His expression turned into a smile as a familiar face entered the tent.

"Leon.", he greeted, but any further welcoming died on his tongue as the blonde fully entered, carrying an unconscious Sharkeisha in his arms.

He ignored his injury as he worriedly hobbled over.

"Sharkeisha! What the hell happened?", he all but demanded.

Leon had the decency to look a bit sheepish as he answered, "Yeah, sorry, she uh...kinda snuck up on me.".

Chris looked at him briefly before shaking his head and reaching out.

"Here let me take her.".

Leon transferred the girl into Chris' arms, who then carried her over to her cot.

"Chris, your leg -", Sapphira reminded him, but he brushed it off with a curt,

"Nevermind!", as he limped across the tent, not caring that he was putting more weight than he should on his leg, ignoring the feel of blood beginning to seep through the bandage.

He gently lay her down on the cot and knelt down next to her. 

"So what happened?".

Leon came over and lowered to one knee beside his friend.

"Well, I was just about to come a-knockin' when she snuck up behind me and pointed her bow at my back. I warned her, but she challenged me, so I disarmed her and -".

"Wait, I think she's coming to.", Sapphira interrupted, standing by the cot.

All eyes turned to the younger sister as she began stirring, groaning softly. Chris placed a hand on her forehead, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Shar? Shar, can you hear me?".

She moaned groggily, eyes fluttering open, the BSAA Captain's face being the first thing that came into view.

"Chris?".

The man smiled and stroked her forehead once again, sending a comforting warmth through her body.

"Welcome back, kiddo. How are you feeling?".

Even in her groggy state, she could still blush, it seemed.

"A little sore...but I'm okay. I'd like to find that guy that knocked me out, though.".

"That would be me.", Leon spoke up with a little wave,

"Sorry about that. Hope there's no-", his sentence was cut short by a fist coming towards his mouth.

He blocked it quickly, rising and taking a defensive stance.

"You're fast kid, but not nearly as quick as your sister.", he remarked. 

Sharkeisha growled and made to lunge at him, only to be held back by Chris' strong arms.

"Sharkeisha, wait!", he grunted as she struggled in his grip.

"This asshole busted me in the tits with a fucking tazer! And not one of those pussy ones they give to frightened little women who walk home alone at night! That damn thing was 200 volts! It hurt, goddammit!".

"Leon?", Chris asked questioningly, seeking his side of the story.

Leon grinned, dropping his defensive stance as Chris held her back.

"I fight shit that rates a 10 on the Weird Shit-O-Meter on a daily basis. It's always good to be prepared. Besides I said I was sorry, okay?".

His commentary had Sapphira grinning.

However, Sharkeisha was less than amused. Reaching towards her belt, she pulled out a knife and threw it with another frustrated growl.

Leon swiftly ducked out of the way, the knife whizzing by as it narrowly missed him, cutting a hole through the wall of the tent behind him. In response, he drew a weapon of his own, taking aim.

Sapphira stepped between them with an almost beastly growl at the blonde, arms crossed.

"Why don't we all just calm down? Leon put your gun away.", Chris attempted to reason, looking to the eldest sister for help.

"Sharkeisha, stand down.", her big sister ordered,

"Agent Kennedy is a good friend of Chris', he's with the extraction team that came to help him.".

"Is that so?", said the younger one in a tense voice, gaze still locked on the blonde.

Chris spoke more softly, hoping to coax her into relaxing.

"Yes. Stand down, Shar. It's okay.".

She grumbled unhappily, but couldn't resist the benevolent authority in his voice, and so she ceased struggling against him and relaxed, and the older man relinquished his hold.

Leon holstered his weapon and gave the arm that he used to block with a rubbing.

"Heck of a punch you've got there.".

"And that was with my non-dominate hand.", said Sharkeisha, balling up the first of her other hand - the right one,

"Care to see what I can do with the dominant one?".

Chris reached out and grasped her wrist.

"Calm down, Shar.".

A soft chuckle came from the older sister.

"I think it was mostly her pride that was hurt.".

Sharkeisha glared at the blonde man, grumbling some more.

"Yeah, mostly. Tch...can't believe I got punked out by a damn Ken Doll.".

Leon looked at her with eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Ken Doll?". He glanced over at Chris to find him grinning about it.

"Leon might not look like much, but he's one of the best. As much as I hate to admit it, there's a good chance that he could beat me in a serious fight.".

Sharkeisha looked up at him with disbelief.

"Hey, I have beaten you in a serious fight.", Leon argued, and Sharkeisha then looked at him wearing the same expression.

"Technically, that one was a draw.", Chris countered.

Again, Sharkeisha looked back at him, brows knitted together.

Having watched her little sister looking between the two of them that way, Sapphira chittered softly once again.

"I think Shar's finding it difficult to believe that someone could defeat her big hero.".

To which the other girl whipped her head around and embarrassingly hissed,

"Shut up, Sapph!", while blushing furiously.

Of course, it only caused more giggling from her sister, along with the two men.

"It's just a matter of different fighting tactics.", Leon explained,

"Chris is a powerhouse, and fights with passion -".

"And Leon is more quick and nimble, and thinks on his feet.".

Sharkeisha nodded slightly with a hum of understanding.

"Oh, wait.", Chris said suddenly,

"Let me introduce you properly. Girls, this is Leon S. Kennedy. Leon, these are the Hagen sisters.".

He pointed over to the silver-haired one, "That's the older sister, Sapphira.".

Leon turned to her and she offered her hand in greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you, Agent Kennedy.", she drawled in that deep, rumbling voice, smooth yet powerful.

"Likewise.".

He winced a bit as he shook her hand, rubbing his own once he pulled back.

"Quite a handshake.", he remarked, which earned him a proud, somewhat smug smile from the woman.

Chris shook his head at the display before putting his hand on the shoulder of the younger sister.

"And this spirited little thing is her little sister, Sharkeisha.".

"Spirited? Yeah, no kidding.", Leon huffed with a smirk, rubbing his arm again in reference of her earlier outburst.

Recognizing the action, Sharkeisha put a hand on her hip as she argued,

"Hey, we could've avoided all of that if you'd have just told me who you were when I first approached you.".

Leon crossed his arms and argued back, "Well, you weren't exactly welcoming with that arrow in my back.".

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to take chances when a stranger is skulking around the tent where my injured friend is resting!".

The blonde found that he couldn't really disagree with that, brushing a hand through his feathery hair.

"In that case, I guess I would have done the same.".

Sharkeisha deflated at that.

"Really?".

"Yeah. What you did was the smart thing. You did good.".

Sharkeisha gave a smile of gratitude, his appraisal helping to smooth out their rocky first meeting.

Chris gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and an approving smile.

"He's right. You did real good. You've become a great little warrior, just like your big sister. I always knew that you would.".

He looked over at his blonde comrade, seeming almost...proud.

"You should've seen her, Leon. I was injured and cornered by a horde when she showed up just in time to help me, cutting through zombies like a real pro. She really saved my ass.".

Sharkeisha had to supress the shudder than ran through her when he squeezed her shoulder, and bashfully looked away from his smile. But his words had her looking back at him, the knowledge that he was so proud of how skilled and accomplished she had become making her feel so happy.

Her face heated, undoubtedly turning her strawberry red as she shyly smiled back.

"Yeah...I remember when you told me to keep working hard, and before I knew it I'd be as good as her.".

"And I'm happy to see that I was right.".

Unconsciously, his hand had begun to move further over her shoulder until it was nearly cupping the back of her neck. Even if he didn't seem to notice and neither of them acknowledged it, her body certainly did, trembling ever so slightly, heart racing, and she had to regulate her breathing so that she wasn't practically hyperventilating from the increasingly intimate touch.

Leon meanwhile was standing by, watching the whole exchange with interest.

He'd never seen Chris be quite so physically affectionate before. The man wasn't a totally standoff-ish person; he'd give an encouraging pat on the shoulder, a friendly slap on the back, even the occasional bro-hug wasn’t unusual for him.

This, however, was different. This touch was lingering. Combined with the way their eyes were locked on one another, like they forget about everyone else in the room being there, was...dare he say, intimate.

In fact, he'd only ever seen Chris interact that way with one other person, and their relationship was definitely more than just brothers-in-arms.

As for the girl, Sharkeisha...well, she looked as if she was either going to faint dead away, or explode.

_Well, what do we have here?_ , he thought.

He glanced over to the other sister to see her giving him an expression that seemed to say,

'You see it too?', before disrupting the tense atmosphere.

"Well, why don't you make yourself more comfortable, Agent Kennedy? Have a seat.", she offered.

"You can just call me Leon.", he flashed a charming smile as he sat in a nearby chair.

"Leon.", she rolled the name off of her tongue, dishing out her own bit of charm,

"Can we get you anything? Perhaps something to drink? Maybe Sharkeisha could make us some lunch?".

"Oh hey, don't trouble yourselves for my sake.", he politely said.

Sharkeisha spoke next, whatever kind of moment she and Chris had been having apparently having passed.

"It's no trouble. I was going to make something anyway.".

"Don't know what you're missing, Leon.", Chris said, removing his hand from her shoulder and placing it atop her head in a playful manner,

"Little Shar here is a dynamite chef.".

"Chris...!", she shyly chuckled and batted his hand, then ushered him over to his cot,

"Sit back down and keep resting that leg. After you eat, I'll change the bandage.".

"Alright, alright, I'm sitting.".

After he was settled back down, Sharkeisha caught sight of his leg and quickly changed her mind about when to check the bandage.

"Chris!", she nearly shrieked, dropping to her knees and grasping his leg,

"Why is this bleeding? What the hell were you doing?!", she scolded as she scrambled for her first aid supplies.

Chris sheepishly cleared his throat.

"Uh, might have happened when I carried you to your cot when you were unconscious.".

She stopped at that information. "You what?".

"Well actually, I carried you inside.", Leon interjected,

"Then Chris insisted on taking over.".

Sharkeisha paused, gazing at the man lying before her.

"You...carried me?", she asked, nearly breathless, and in answer, Chris merely smiled.

_He took me into those massive, strong arms, tucked into that broad, burly chest, and carried me like a damsel in a fairytale..? And I was unconscious and didn't get to enjoy it?!_

Heart pounding in her chest, she lowered her gaze from those bright, blue eyes to focus on tending to his leg.

"You foolish man.", she gently reprimanded,

"You didn't have go and do that. I'm sure Leon could've handled toting my tiny body for a few more steps.".

Chris realized that he didn't really have a logical answer for that, other than to say,

"I didn't mind.".

That adorable blush returned once again as she said, "You could've torn your stitches out with that little stunt, you know.".

He flashed a lopsided grin and replied, "Well, when you were a kid, you said I was your hero. Maybe I'm just trying to live up to the title.".

Sharkeisha returned the grin.

"While your contributions are appreciated, wait until you don't have a bum wheel before being my big hero, okay?".

"Okay, deal.".

Leon continued watching their interactions with interest, wondering if Chris could tell that this feisty young girl had it bad for him.

According to what he'd heard from both Claire and Jill, Chris was kind of a dummy when it came to people being romantically interested in him. Unless they outright propositioned him, he was totally clueless about their feelings and intentions.

_Somebody should tell her that, poor girl._

"Your drink, Leon.".

Breaking his attention away from the scene, he looked up at the elder sister holding a drink out to him.

"Oh, thanks.".

After taking a sip, he returned to watching the younger sister doctoring up Chris' leg.

Grinning, Leon looked at the man and girl before him curiously.

"So..big hero, huh?".

Sharkeisha tried not to die of embarrassment as she concentrated on re-bandaging Chris' leg.

Chris chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's a long story.", he replied, well used to Leon's teasing by now.

Sharkeisha lowered her head.

"But let's get down to business.", Chris continued, a growing edge to his voice,

"I want to get this mission over with quickly. So many people have died because of this bastard's little experiment, including my men. We have to bring his ass down now.".

Sharkeisha forgot her brief moment of misery and looked up at him, seeing that same just and forthright attitude that drew her to him as a child. It warmed her from the inside, knowing that that part of him had and would always remain.

The stern tone softened a little.

"I just wish I could go with you. But unfortunately, with my leg like it is...".

"Yeah, I got you.", Leon acknowledged with a little wave, "We'll just have to manage without you, boss.".

Chris smiled. "I know you can manage. And with these two ladies by your side, it'll be a piece of cake.".

"So they're coming with?", the blonde asked.

Sapphira stepped towards him, hand on her hip.

"Is that a problem?", she asked, not offended, but more as a way to gage his character.

"Not at all.", he readily responded, "In fact, I'm looking forward to seeing you in action.".

The elder woman gave a sly smile. "Same here, Agent Kennedy.".

Sharkeisha ignored them and whatever kind of moment they were having and looked to the wounded man before her with concern over his words.

"You want us to go, too?".

"Yes. I want you to be his backup. He can usually handle himself, but still, I'd like to have someone watching his back.".

She nodded in understanding, but couldn't help but raise a point.

"Why both of us? Sapph would be more than enough backup. I don't...", she paused, lowering her gaze and biting her lip,

"I don't like leaving you alone and...vulnerable. I mean, I know you're a big, strong veteran and you can take care of yourself, but what if something happens while we're gone? I should at least stay here just in case.".

Chris placed a hand over hers, her care and protectiveness causing a warmth in his heart. But he needed her to understand his intentions.

"It's like this, kiddo. I appreciate your concern for my safety, I do. But I think you should go because...I think it would be good for you. It could be a good learning experience.".

Sharkeisha's brows knit together, shaking her head.

"I'm not some rookie, you know. I've been doing this for...basically all my life!".

"I know, I know that.", Chris quickly interjected, "I wasn't trying to imply otherwise. But the fact that Leon was able to take you down as easily as he did shows that there's always room for improvement. Wouldn't you agree?".

He leveled his gaze at her, one of an experienced elder giving sagely advice, and as much as her pride wanted her to argue further, she knew that he had a point.

"Okay, fine. You're right, I guess.", she relented, shrugging.

"Good. I think getting to see Leon's prowess first hand will give you a good perspective on how you could improve your skills.".

Sharkeisha looked away with a little pout, which he found more endearing on her young, cute face than anything else.

"Besides,", he added,

"He's a good guy, and you have more in common with each other than you'd think. I'd like you to try and get to know one another better. I think maybe you could be friends.".

Sharkeisha looked back at him suspiciously, only to be met with a pair of soft, almost puppy dog-like eyes.

"Please, give it a shot for me, huh?".

Dammit, how am I supposed to refuse when he looks at me like that?

"Fine! I promise I'll try.", she agreed, trying to keep up her pouty expression as he ruffled her hair again, though it was more of a pat this time.

"That’s my girl.", he smiled proudly, causing that blush to return, which was what he was hoping for.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris sends the group off to finish the mission, and Leon tries to get on Sharkeisha's good side, forming a pact with Sapphira to help nurture this budding romance *wink wink*...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I made any mistakes.
> 
> I'm still working on the next chapter, so please bear with me, everyone!

Once they were briefed on the location of the target's hideout and clear on the best strategy for the situation, they set out on their mission, though not before Sharkeisha had to check several times to be sure the camp was tightly secured and Chris was armed and prepared for anything that might happen.

She only finally relented when the veteran took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes to assure her that this wasn't his first rodeo and that he'd survived worse scrapes than this, and that what was most important was that they stop the guy who caused the outbreak.

She thought about all of the people and the wildlife that had suffered because of him, including Chris' team, and promised to take the bastard down for him.

He'd given her a proud and encouraging smile and patted her arm, saying,

"I'm counting on you, soldier.", which filled her with pride and honor.

Finally, with a confident nod, Sharkeisha caught up with Leon and her sister, though she didn't take her eyes off of the campsite until it was completely out of sight.

Noticing this, Leon cocked a smirk and thought he should give her some encouraging words.

"Don't worry, kid. Chris has survived the impossible more times than I can count. And with how well you've secured your base, you've got nothing to worry about.".

Sharkeisha said nothing, keeping her head down as they walked. Sapphira laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"You'll have no luck with telling little Shar not to worry about those she cares deeply for, Leon.".

"Is that right?", he arched an eyebrow in interest.

"Oh, yes.", the elder sister continued,

"No matter who you are or how old, if you're one of the lucky few that she's allowed into her inner circle, she'll worry constantly over you, as well as wanting to look after you; playing nurse maid if you're sick or injured, feeding you up - which she loves the most - tending to virtually any of your needs. She might even tuck you into bed at night if you're lucky. And she will nag if she feels that you're not taking care of yourself.".

"A real mother hen, eh?", Leon remarked, looking towards the girl in question as she walked ahead of them.

Sapphira gave a hearty laugh at that, "Mother hen? Yes, I believe that is the perfect description.".

Sharkeisha rolled her eyes and said nothing, rather trying to ignore them as they continued walking.

They walked quietly for a few more steps before Leon began speaking again, realizing that they still had a bit of walking to do, and he was itching to know more about the situation between his good friend and this young girl. Leaning a bit closer to the elder sister, he spoke in a more hushed voice,

"So how do you and your sister know Chris? And what's the story with those two?".

Sapphira put on a serene smile as she reminiced.

"It was a long time ago. 20 years, in fact. Sharkeisha was 10 years old, and after training and preparing her since she was a toddler, I decided that it was time to take her on a real hunt. We were sent to take care of an outbreak of monsters, and, long story short, Christopher and his partner Jill Valentine happened to also be assigned to the same mission and we ran into one another. Well, actually, it was Sharkeisha who ran into them, quite literally, as during our hunt, she became bored and decided to play a game. She began running and wanted me to chase her - which was a game we often played when she was younger - and, from what she told me, ran directly into Chris. When I caught up to her, she was talking with the two of them, and we all made our introductions and agreed to work together on the mission.".

"As for your second question, she took an immediate shine to Chris and simply grew more and more attached to him throughout the whole ordeal.".

"Love at first sight?", the agent grinned. 

"Seemed it was. I believe what really cemented it for her was when we became separated and Chris ran to her rescue. Sharkeisha recounted the events for me later: she was cornered by a group of the infected and he saved her just in time. He grabbed her and ran but eventually became trapped in an underground cavern that had been created by a large B.O.W that was tunneling underground. He'd received a somewhat minor injury and she took care of it. After some time, the creature returned and they worked together to defeat it. When   
we were finally reunited, they told us what had happened and he seemed quite impressed with her, and praised her thusly. I've rarely seen her quite as proud and glowing as she was in that moment - except for earlier, of course.", she winked, referring to the praising she received from the man recently back at camp.

Leon caught the reference and nodded with a soft chuckle.

"Through the past 20 years, I've never seen her take to anyone the way she took to him ever again. Consciously or unconsciously, she was still holding him in her heart, hopeful that they would meet again.".

"And here they are.".

"Hm, yes. Here they are.".

Leon looked ahead to the younger sister walking ahead of them, taking in all that he'd heard. Not that he'd ever been much of a romantic himself, but this had to be pretty up there with the most romantic stories ever.

"So judging by their earlier interactions, I'm guessing that she's never told him how she feels?".

Sapphira curled her blood red lips thoughtfully.

"Not in the strictest sense, no. The closest confession she ever gave was just before we parted ways after that mission. She gave him a hug, a kiss on the forehead, and swore to one day make him her husband.".

Leon's eyebrows shot up with an expression of stunned amusement, as he found the idea of a 10-year-old proposing to a grown man rather funny, in an adorable sort of way.

"Isn't that just precious?", he chuckled and turned to the younger girl ahead of them, who was now staring at them with a deep scowl.

"I'm glad you find it so funny, pretty boy.", she said in annoyance, face pinkening in embarrassment.

"It is funny.", he replied,

"I'm not making fun of you, don't misunderstand. It's cute, actually.".

This did not make her feel better, though, as she gave a "Tch." and turned away, face darkened.

Sapphira frowned at her sister.

"Sharkeisha, don't be that way.".

"I dunno why you feel the need to tell everyone in the damn world something stupid that I said as a little kid.", Sharkeisha retorted with hurt in her voice,

"Something that doesn't matter anyway.".

"Why would you say that?", Leon asked more seriously.

Sapphira answered for her, sensing her sister's growing discomfort with the whole conversation, not wanting her to get upset.

"She is afraid.".

Leon looked to the girl again. "Don't be afraid, kid. You'll never know how things could turn out if you don't try.".

Sharkeisha looked over her shoulder, scowl still twisting her face.

"Just like I told Sapph before when she was pestering me about this: if he does feel any kind of love for me, it'll probably be as a little sister or a daughter, not in a romantic way. So what's the point?".

Leon looked at the older sister, who shrugged in a "see what I mean?" sort of way.

He turned back to Sharkeisha and said,

"From the way you acted around him, I think you're in too deep to just brush it off like that.".

"That's exactly why I can't just jump headlong into it!", she nearly yelled before taking a breath to calm herself.

"You're right, you shouldn't. Not right away.", Leon advised,

"He most likely does see you that way right now because you haven't seen each other in a long time. He only sees you as that little girl because that's all he knows. He's never spent any time with the adult you are now.".

Sharkeisha slowed to a stop as she listened to his words, looking down at her feet in contemplation as he went on.

"Trust me, kid. Let him get to know grown up you. Show him that you're not a little girl anymore, but a beautiful grown woman who wasn’t just being a silly kid when she said she wanted him to be her husband.".

"Leon is right.", Sapphira chimed in,

"He'll be spending his recovery time at our home. Make the most of that time; show him how you feel, show him how much you care for him in every way that you can.".

Sharkeisha shook her head.

"And what if that isn't enough? What if it's something else, like he thinks he's too old for me?".

Leon waved off the idea almost immediately with a huff.

"I wouldn't worry about that. The last person Chris had it pretty serious for was at least...12 years younger than him. So, I don't think age will be a problem.".

Sharkeisha froze up at that, her heart giving an irregular beat.

"Chris was in love with someone?".

"Yeah. He never said as much, but it was pretty obvious to everyone else."

Curiously, Sapphira asked, "You said 'was'. What happened?"

Leon's expression grew more somber.

"A lot of shit happened, and they died before he ever got the chance to tell them how he felt.".

"Oh, how awful.", Sapphira replied in sympathy.

Sharkeisha felt a pang in her heart for Chris, saddened that something like that had happened to him.

"But that's the great thing about this whole deal.", he said, perking up once again,

"You can give him another chance at love. The guy's been through enough in his life, he deserves to have someone take care of him. God knows it would make his sister happy, too.".

He inwardly cringed at the thought of all the times Claire had badgered him about Chris' love life, if anyone had managed to make her brother settle down yet. Well, hopefully next time she blows up his phone with texts, he can give her some good news!

Sharkeisha bit her lip as she thought about everything they'd said. Could it really be possible, even after what happened the last time he loved someone?

_Yes_ , she decided, a hopeful smile forming,

_That's exactly what I'll do. I'll prove my love to him._

Seeing the change of her sister's expression, Sapphira gave a smirk of accomplishment.

"I think we've convinced her, Agent Kennedy.".

She turned to him to see him wearing a matching smirk.

"Good. This should be interesting to watch unfold.".

Sharkeisha shook her head fondly at the way Leon and her sister seemed to be banding together on this before continuing on their journey.

"One more thing to keep in mind, though.", Leon called after her as they began to follow, throwing an arm around her shoulders once he caught up with her,

"You can't be too subtle with Chris. He can be pretty oblivious when it comes to things like this, so you're gonna have to play hardball. Got it?".

Sharkeisha looked nervously at him, not exactly sure what he meant by that, what qualified as "hardball", as she wasn’t very experienced in these matters. But this was important to her, maybe the most important thing in her life, so she had to try.

"Okay. I don't really know what I'm doing with stuff like this, but I'll do my best.".

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll help you out. Won't we, Sapph?", said the blonde agent, flashing the elder Hagen a charming smile, which made her chuckle.

"Yes, of course we will.".


End file.
